Together, let's walk forward
by almost-to-jealousy
Summary: Cryptic and sadistically funny, this is a story about a girl who has to learn not to let her anger and sorrow control her. Will she ever be able to live properly? [KxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_My silence is like the silence of the tide  
Thatburies the playground of children._

_-**Hunger by Laurence Binyon.**_

'"_You are and always will be alone."_ They drill into me._ "You are un-savable. Who would want to waste their time saving someone so.. Broken?"_ I have no hope of being saved. My hope lost its light 5 years ago.' Kohana thought to herself as she sat next to the window in her dark prison. There was once a time when she called this room her sanctuary, but then she saw the ugly truth of what it really was. Her cell.

'They leave me alone for the most part. They stopped coming every week to collect my 'precious' tears. Not that there are any to collect. The threat of death doesn't scare me anymore. If anything.. It would be a relief to die.' Her thoughts will never be voiced. She hasn't spoken in 5 years. Her silence was the only thing she could control.

The door opened and a small ray of light fell upon Kohana. She was deathly pale, and slightly starved looking. She appeared younger then she really was. The thing that stood out the most about her was her empty eyes. Everything about her screamed death.

"You have a new room mate." The fat ugly slob said as he shoved a innocent looking girl into the room.

"Sleep tight girlies. Don't let the rats bite." He said with a bark of laughter.

He slammed the door shut and locked the door. The room fell into darkness, the only light in the room was from the small window.

"Hi, my name is Yukina" said the new comer as she carefully went up to Kohana.

Kohana looked at the girls brightly shining eyes. 'Those eyes, they shine with so much hope. Was I once like that? Did I ever, look so.. alive?' Kohana thought. Kohana couldn't explain why, but she felt compelled to say something.

"My.. Name.. Is Koh-hana. W-Why are you h-here?" Kohana asked in a hoarse voice. It was obvious that she hadn't talked in a long time.

"They want me because when I cry, my tears turn into priceless gems." She said in a soft voice. "Why are you here?"

"I am h-here also for my tears." Kohana said as she went back to looking out the window. Yukina looked at her sadly and grabbed her hand.

-----

A couple of days went by till the 'leader' came to see Yukina. It was physically painless, because all he did was threaten to kill Kohana and she started crying. Kohana was baffled. 'Why would she cry for me? Does my death really mean that much to her?' She thought as she comforted the sniffling Yukina.

"Why do you cry Yukina? What does it matter that I die?" Kohana said out loud and Yukina looked up at her.

"Because! You deserve more then death! You should live, and see the world. There is more the life then this room."

"For you maybe, but to me the world is this room. I haven't left it in 5 years." Kohana said softly, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Well, we will get out of here! And I will show you what life really is. And believe me, there is more then this room."

Kohana just looked at her, and despite herself she smiled. It wasn't a sad little smile, or a smirk, but a real smile. Almost as if she had gained some hope that she had lost. Or maybe Yukina was rubbing off on her, but whatever it was, Kohana was beginning to feel happy. If that is possible in a dark room with only one window.

-----

Kohana was starting to get worried. They haven't come in along time. Maybe 4 or 5 days. Not that she wanted Yukina to get hurt, she was just worried that They were planning something horrible. Yukina was feeling the complete opposite pf Kohana. She was hopeful that They weren't going to come back.

"Don't worry, my friends will come to save us!" she said for the millionth time that day. Kohana didn't know if she was trying to convince her of herself.

"There is so much we have to do! So much you have to try Kohana. First thing we will do though, is drink some tea. And watch a movie! Then maybe go shopping with Keiko, Shizuru and Boton. You wil really like them." Yukina went on like that until they heard a bump on the door. Yukina's grip tightened on Kohana's hand as she looked at her with wide eyes.

"Just cry, think of something that scares you. Please just cry, before They hurt you." Kohana whispered desperately in Yukina's ear.

The door burst open and a unfamiliar tall man walked in. His beady eyes darted all over the place until they landed on Yukina.

"Yukina my love! I am here to rescue you!" he said as he started to come towards her. He didn't get far because he was tripped by a guy with slicked back hair.

"We came to rescue you." he said with a cocky smirk.

"Kazuma! I knew you guys would come!" Yukina exclaimed as she helped Kuwabara up.

"Lets go home Yukina." Kuwabara said sweetly.

"We can't go just yet." She replied and stepped away from him. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Why not? We killed the bad guys." Yukina went and sat down in front of Kohana.

"Come on, lets go, we are free!" Kohana looked into her happy eyes and then to the 4 guys who 'saved' them.

"How? How could they simply just have killed Them? They must be lying. They are still alive." Kohana whispered softly to Yukina. Yukina just smiled at her new best friend.

"Come on we have been saved. They are dead." Yukina said and pulled on Kohana's kimono sleeve.

"It's better if you just leave. If They are still alive there is a better chance you can escape without getting caught if I stay here." Kohana said simply and looked out the window. Yukina looked at the guys then back to Kohana.

"I am not leaving without you." Yukina said firmly and laid her head on Kohana's lap.

"I can't leave you. You are my best friend." She whispers. Kohana lays her hand gently on Yukina's head and softly begins to play with her hair.

"Please leave before They come." Kohana says.

Hiei, who started to get annoyed about how long this was taking, walked up to Kohana.

"Get up Human. We are leaving." Kohana looked into Hiei's eyes. 'His eyes, they are the same as Yukina's. But instead of the happiness in her eyes, his are cold and empty. Are mine like that now? Do I look so.. Empty?' She thought.

"Then leave" Kohana said simply.

"Fine. Lets go Yukina." He said coldly. Why was he going to waste time on someone who obviously didn't want to be saved.

"No! Not without Kohana!" Hiei rolled his eyes and he grabbed his sheathed katana and hits Kohana on the back of her head with the hilt.

"Problem solved." He says and walks out of the room.

"Kohana!" Yukina cried as Kurama picked her up.

"I guess we should be leaving now."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, I fogot to add an Author's note on the first chapter so I will put it here.

1: I will continue Banana peels are in fact dangerous. (Stupid friend. I wanted to stop writing it because I like this story better, but she hit me. It hurt. A lot.)

2. I changed the title. If you liked the first one better please tell me. (The orignal title was Lost years, frozen tears.)

3. I dont really have a third thing to say, I just wanted to seem important.

4. Blah... (My friend made me type that. I hate her sometimes. Oh crap she's reading what I am writing.)

Enjoy the story and if you dont understand something please tell me.

_

* * *

In her field of paper flowers,  
she finally learned just how much she was loved,  
Even if she wasn't actually sure what it meant. _

-Dream-

"Don't you want to go outside?" A guy named Ryoichi asked a younger Kohana.

"Not really, I like staying in my room." Ryoichi looked out the window so his back was facing Kohana. "With you.." She whispered quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"Don't you like the fresh air? Or the way the sun warms your skin?" He asked.

"No. I like my room. Its quiet." She said in a bored tone.

"Not at all? Doesn't it make you feel.." he paused, as if searching for the right word. "Free?" He said softly and turned around to look at her.

"Why would it make me feel free?" she asked and looked at Ryoichi confused.

"Because you aren't. To be free isn't being locked up in a room. To be free doesn't mean asking permission to go outside. To be free doesn't mean.. not knowing what.. love is." he said and looked outside again.

'To be free…? Love? What is he talking about now?' Kohana thought and sat down on her uncomfortable bed. At least she had a bed, last year all she had was a cot.

"I could make you free. We could leave this place. You and me, and be free together." Ryoichi whispered. Kohana was hit with panic.

"What? NO! I can't leave this place! It's all I have, to leave.. means.. it means.." Kohana trailed off, she didn't know what it meant to leave this place.

"It means having your freedom." He said and looked at her.

"It means being with me, letting me take care of you. It means that I could love you like I want to! It means I wont have to sneak you outside just so you could smell a rose!" He said angrily. Kohana looked down at her feet, why was she always making him upset?

"What.. What is freedom? What does it mean.. to be loved?" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the floor a beautiful red gem. Perfect and flawless.

-End of dream-

-----

-With guys-

"So you saved another girl named Kohana? And she is living with us?" Suki asked her boyfriend of 3 years, Kurama.

"Yes, she is apparently really good friends with Yukina." He answered her.

"Also, even thought she is human she can cry tear gems." He added as an after thought. Suki turned to Yukina.

"Is that true?" Yukina nodded her head.

"I didn't actually see her cry, but I know she would never lie to me." The colour from Suki's face drained.

"Tear gems, when she is human?" Yukina nodded her head again.

"Her name is Kohana Saito. She doesn't really remember her past, but she is certain her last name is Saito. Wait! Isn't that your last name?" Yukina asked happily. Suki almost fainted when she heard that name. She turned to Kurama.

"She's.. my sister." Suki looked down at her feet. "I thought she was dead." She whispered. Kurama went up to her and lifted her head up.

"I am sure once she finds out her big sister is here, she will be more then happy." He said and lightly kissed his girlfriend.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, I thought she was dead.. I didn't want to burden you with my sorrow." She said smoothly. He just smiled at her and pulled her into an intimate hug. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara and rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Suki.. It was that he just.. Well.. Yeah he didn't like Suki. No one really liked her, they just were ok with her because she was Kurama's girlfriend.

"I am going to make Kohana some food for when she wakes up." Yukina said and started to walk towards the kitchen. 'It is strange that Kohana never mentioned she had a sister. She said all her family members were dead. I will talk to her about it later.'

No one really noticed that Yukina left the room but Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara were resisting the erge to throw up, and well.. Kurama and Suki were sucking face.

-With Kohana-

"_What.. What is freedom? What does it mean.. to be loved?"_ echoed through Kohana's mind as she woke up. 'Not that dream again' she thought as she got out of bed. She expected to feel hard cold cement but instead felt carpet.

'What the…? Where am I? Where's Yukina?' She thought as she desperately looked around for Yukina. Her eyes stopped on the door and she decided to go find Yukina. 'Who knows what those boys did to her!' Kohana thought as she walked down the hallway.

"Yukina?" She whispered.

"_To be free doesn't mean.. not knowing what.. Love is"_ Kohana shook her head. 'I can't be occupied by that dream. I need to find Yukina.' She came across a flight of stairs. She looked down them and decided that there was no way she could be upstairs anymore.

"_It means that I could love you like I want to!"_ "Stop it Kohana! Stop thinking about him. Focus on finding Yukina." she said out load and heard noise coming a room next to the kitchen. 'Maybe I should try that room before the kitchen. I doubt she would be in the kitchen.' Kohana thought as she walked into the room.

She looked around and saw the guys that 'saved' her. The short one who hit her on the head was sitting on the window sill, completely ignoring what was going on around him. The red head was sitting on the arm chair reading a book. Kohana just stood in the door way for a while just watching them. 'Did they do anything to Yukina? Why would they hurt her? Why did they 'rescue' me? I wanted to stay there.' Kohana thought, but little did she know that a certain fire demon was reading her thoughts.

She looked everyone over again. When she got to the 'red head' he looked over his book and straight into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, Kohana felt as though he was looking right into her soul. She felt that he could see all her secrets, and he made her feel this way by just making eye contact. Although she didn't know it, he felt the same way as her. Kurama while trying to sort out his feelings of the moment that just happened 3 seconds ago, waited for Kohana to speak.

"Where's Yukina?" She whispered hoarsely. She wasn't all the use to speaking, but at least she wasn't stuttering anymore. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped watching tv and stared at Kohana. Hiei was still looking out the window, but he was completely aware about what was going on.

"What have you done with Yukina?" She said louder.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked slowly. Kohana stared at him blankly. 'What do I mean? what are you? Stupid? I mean what I said.' Kohana thought, Hiei smirk at what she just thought. Kohana was about to speak but she was shoved into the room from behind. She almost fell down but luckily caught herself before she fell down.

Kohana turned around and glared at the girl who pushed her. She was just a little shorter then Kohana and was very pretty.

"Kohana?" asked the girl, which made Kohana back away. "Do you remember me?" Kohana looked at her confused and got that feeling she should not and could not trust this girl no matter what.

"I am you older sister. My name is Suki." 'What! But.. But my family.. They were killed. How…? How can she be alive?' Kohana thought as Suki started to come closer to her with arms wide open, as if expecting Kohana to hug her or something.

'What is she doing? Why is she coming closer?' Kohana thought, slightly panicked. 'She is going to hug you Baka.' came a reply in her head. Kohan looked around. 'What was that? Who was that?' Kohana thought and noticed that Suki was to close for comfort. She put her hand up to stop Suki.

"I don't like physical contact." She said. Suki was about to reply to Kohana's comment but didn't know what to say. So instead she stood there stupidly. There was an awkward silence because things obviously didn't go the way anyone had planned.

"Kohana your up!" Yukina said while walking into the room. Kohana visually relaxed, and her face brightened.

"Yukina! Your alright. I was so worried when I woke up and I couldn't find you." Kohana said in a relieved tone, and pushed Suki out of the way. Yukina looked at her, and could tell that she was in fact more then just worried, she was scared. Kohana hugged Yukina like she hadn't seen her in years. This almost made Hiei laugh.

'Don't like physical contact?' he asked her telepathically. 'I don't know who or what you are little voice, but I like you. I shall name you Bob. And I don't like physical contact. Only for Yukina will I put aside my dislike, because it makes her happy.' And with that Kohana and Yukina left so they could eat some of the food Yukina made. Although Kohana didn't know it, she had gained Hiei's respect.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I kind of find it funny that people like my other story better, when this one is my favorite. Oh well, I will continue writing both even if people dont love my favorite one. That's pretty much all I have to say.

If it is getting to boring, or I am dragging it out to much tell me. I hate it when that happens.

_

* * *

Torn. Broken. Exposed. Fearful.  
Afraid. Alone. Angry. Depressed.  
I am full of emotion that was hidden.  
Repressed, shoved down to make room  
for my beloved masks._

**- By Linleigh Bell, 'Untitled' **

A couple of months went by and the Yu Yu gang plus Suki hadn't heard much from Kohana. Literally. She never really talked around them, even if Yukina was in the room. She only really talked if Yukina asked her a question or was directly speaking to her. Yusuke often joked that Kohana was the female version of Hiei. 'I feel as if I am becoming stupider just being in the same house as him.' Kohana thought as she watched Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over something stupid.

'Why am I even here? Why didn't I just stay in my room today?' Kohana knew the answer so she had no idea why she even bothered asking it. She was out here because Kurama said that she was extremely malnourished, which obviously scared Yukina. So now Kohana was forced to spend time with everyone because Yukina was scared she could drop dead at any moment. Not only that, she was forced to eat food she never even heard of, and most of the time it tasted horrible.

Kohana watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara start yet another fight about what they were going to watch on T.V. Just as she got ready to throw something at them, Suki walked into the room.

"Oh Kohana! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me. You know, so we could bond as sisters and what not." Kohana completely ignored her, like always and turned to Yukina.

"I am going to bed. See you in the morning." She said and got up. She walked past Suki like she wasn't even there, and went up the stairs into her bedroom. Suki stared at the spot where you younger sister was sitting.

"Why wont she talk to me?" Suki asked as she sat down next to Kurama.

"Just give her time. It must be hard for her to finally meet you after being separated from you for so long. She just needs time to readjust." Kurama replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. Ever since the first time he made eye contact with Kohana, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He found himself trying to force her into looking him in the eyes, she never did thought. It was like she was scared of it, or something. 'She is my girlfriends sister. We will be family when Suki and I get married. That's all.' He thought as Suki started to complain about how Kohana always pays more attention to Yukina. Kohana walked back into the room and sat down in her old spot.

"I thought you were tired?" Yukina said as she set down her cup of tea.

"I was, until I realized it was the afternoon and couldn't fall asleep. Now I am not tired." Kohana said with a nonchalant shrug. Kohana looked around the room for something to captivate her attention. After realizing how boring it was in the room she decided her and Yukina were going to do something today.

"Want to go shopping?" Kohana asked Yukina.

"Ok!" Yukina replied and stood up. 'Why did you decide to go shopping with Yukina instead of Suki?' asked 'Bob'. 'Suki asked me to go shopping? When did this happen?' asked Kohana mentally as Hiei burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him, as he kept laughing. Kohana had no idea that he was really 'Bob' which made everything funnier to him. Kohana just raised her eyebrow at the fire demon and decided to just ignore his odd behavior.

"Anyways, are we going shopping Yukina?"

"Yup, should I invite the girls?" Kohana cringed, she wasn't really fond of Keiko and Boton. She didn't hate them, but she didn't like them either. They were so.. Happy.. But a different type of happy then Yukina. They kept trying to hug her and stuff like she was a child or something. It aggravated her. The only one she did like was Shizuru. Shizuru was cool, she only said like 2 words to Kohana. Kohana just shook her head.

"No, lets just go. You and me no one else." Kohana started to walk out of the room, but stopped when she noticed that Yukina was just standing there. Kohana raised her eyebrow and clearly gave Yukina a look that says 'No, they can't come.' Yukina slightly nodded her head and waved to everyone and left the room with Kohana.

"Do you think it is safe to let them go shopping by themselves?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't see why not." Kurama answered. There was a moment of silence while everyone thought about the chances that Yukina and Kohana could get attacked by demons in a crowded mall.

"We should follow them!" Suki shouted and stood up. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, like you don't want to see how different Kohana is with just Yukina being there." Everyone just stared at her blankly. Suki realizing she was losing the battle decided to bring out the 'big guns'.

"We would also be able to protect them! What would happen if a demon attacked them, and I lost my baby sister again? I would be so heart broken.. Oh I can't even think about it." You had to hand it to Suki she sure was good at manipulating people to see things her way.

"Fine, we will make sure they don't get kidnapped." Kurama said with a sigh. He really didn't want to 'spy' on Kohana but if it got him 'points' with his girlfriend he would do it.

"Great! So who is coming?" Suki asked excitedly. 'Finally, I will be able to see what my sister is really like. Maybe I could somehow use it to my advantage. Maybe gain sympathy with the guys.' She thought as the guys were deciding to who was going to come and help 'protect' Kohana and Yukina.

-----

-With Kohana & Yukina-

"And then we could go to the bookstore! Then maybe Music world! Then get something to eat..!" Kohana said, looking wide eyed at the mall. That's right. Kohana really said that. She was really different when she was with just Yukina. She acted well.. normal.

"Ok! Why don't we get something for everyone? Maybe a Martial Arts book for Yusuke, and cat toys for Kuwabara.. and well.. you know." Yukina asked while smiling brightly at Kohana. They didn't know it, but they were being 'spied' on by Kurama, Suki, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kohana stopped walking and turned to Yukina.

"Get something for everyone?" Kohana echoed her friend's question. Yukina looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed for the suggestion.

"Yeah, I thought that, maybe they would enjoy presents." Kohana smiled brightly and tilted Yukina's head up.

"No need to be embarrassed! Sure we will get something for everyone. But I don't think we should get a Martial Arts book for Yusuke. I highly doubt that he can read.. so maybe.. if it had a lot of pictures, he might like it." Kohan laughed and ran into the bookstore, but stopped at the entrance when she noticed Yukina was still standing there.

"Come on! There is so much we have to see!" She called out to Yukina. Yukina smiled and ran up to her, and they both walked into the store with their arms laced. The 'spies' looked at where Yukina and Kohana were standing.

"Was that really Kohana? The same Kohana who ignores us and only looks at us to glare?" asked a dumbfounded Yusuke. He turned to Suki.

"She doesn't even bother glaring at you. She completely ignores you, its like you don't exist to her." Suki gave Kurama a sideways glance and notices him looking at her sympathetically. 'This is going according to plan. Now like to turn on the water works.' Suki burst into 'tears'.

"My only living relative hates me!" She cried and flung her arms around Kurama. He patted her back and tried to sooth her. Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at Kuwabara.

"Let's go home, I feel wrong about spying on them. If a demon attacks Kurama can handle it." Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement and walked out of the mall with Yusuke. Kurama and Suki weren't really paying attention, they were in their own little world.

"She doesn't hate you. I think she is just nervous. She probably feels intimidated by you. Like I said before, she needs time to readjust." Kurama said and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I am so glad we are together Kurama." Suki whispered and kissed him on the lips sweetly. He didn't really respond because the scene of Kohana laughing kept replaying in his mind like a broken record.

Kohan and Yukina walked out of the bookstore, and are greeted by the sight of Suki and Kurama kissing.

"That's gross." Kohana hissed. Yukina turned to her confused.

"What is?"

"Never mind. Want to go home? We can get everyone else presents next time." Kohana says as she started to walk towards the doors of the mall. Yukina ran to catch up.

"Are you nervous that Kurama wont like the book you got him? Because I know he will like it! He kept talking about it and how much he wanted it. He will be thrilled!" Yukina said as Kohana looked down at her.

"Nah, let's just tell him you got it for him."

"Why?" Kohana just smiled and poked Yukina in the side.

"Because it would ruin my reputation of pretending they aren't there. If I got him a present that would mean that they would notice that I actually pay attention to their conversations." Kohana laughed at the look on Yukina's face.

"Also he would probably like it better if it was from you." Yukina just shook her head because she knew the real reason as to why Kohana wanted her to give it to Kurama.

'I wish they could see the Kohana I know. Not the fake one she is when she is around them. But the real one.'


	4. Chapter 4

An: Whoot! I got my first review! I could just do my happy dance, but I wont. I always end up hurting myself. I'm awkward that way. Anyways.. I noticed that I haven't said why the rating is M.

Well, it isn't because there is sex or anything. Its mostly just swearing, and people talking about sex in later chapters.

So enjoy. Also, the dream in this chapter is one of my favorites.

_

* * *

Yes, my love,  
This world of ours bleeds  
With more pain than just the pain of love._

**-Faiz Ahmed Faiz, "The love I gave you once" An Elusive Dawn. **

Kohana and Yukina made it back safely in one piece. When they walked into the living room, Kohana quickly lost her smile and looked around expressionlessly around the room. Although she would never admit this to anyone, but Yukina and the voice in her head, she was starting to grow found of everyone that was living with her.

At the moment though, she was slightly pissed of.. And a little flattered that they spied on her and Yukina. 'Don't we deserve privacy? They had no right. They could have been a little more inconspicuous too.' Kohana thought as she sat down next to Yukina on the couch.

'So you bought the fox something. I thought you hated him.' 'Bob' the voice in Kohana's head asked her. 'I thought I already went through this. Yukina got him something. Not me. Silly disembodied voice.' she replied.

"So Yukina, did you and Kohana have fun on your shopping trip?" Yusuke asked Yukina slyly.

"Oh yes, it was really enjoyable." Yukina replied. 'Could you be any more obvious Yusuke? I know you were spying on us.' Kohana though as Yusuke grinned stupidly.

"So did you get me anything?" He asked.

"No. Why would we get _you_ anything?" Kohana answered as Suki and Kurama burst into the room.

"Yukina and Kohana have been kidnapped!" Suki exclaimed and Kurama looked at Kohana and Yukina sitting on the couch. He tapped Suki and the shoulder and pointed to where they were sitting.

"So Yukina… How does it feel to be kidnapped again with only 2 months in between being captured and released? I know I am might pissed off. Are they feeding you and what not?" Kohana asked sarcastically. Yukina laughed and shook her head as Kohana snickered. Everyone just looked at her in awe. Did she just laugh while they were around her?

"Who ever knew that Kohana could be sarcastic?" Yusuke laughed along with Kuwabara. Kohana stopped laughing and glared at Yusuke. 'Way to ruin the moment Yusuke' Kurama thought as Kohana started to pick something up to throw at him. Yukina, sensing what her friend was about to do, shoved a bag into Kurama's hands.

"This is for you." She said quickly while eyeing Kohana.

"What is it?" Kurama asked politely.

"Open it and find out!" She said excitedly. Kurama just smiled down at her and opened the bag. In the bag was a book about Flowers. Where to find them, How to grow them, what they could be used for, and so on.

"Thank you very much Yukina. I have been looking everywhere for this book." He said and hugged Yukina. 'Obviously not everywhere. Unless.. You consider everywhere that girls mouth.' Kohana thought in disgust. Hiei who had obviously been listening to her thoughts, smirked. He also accidentally let a laugh escape his lips. Kohana looked at him along with everyone else. 'Why would her be laughing? Nothing funny happened…. unless… could he have been… OH SHIT!' Kohana thought as she pointed to him.

"Have you.. been.. Are you.. Kurama is he.. telepathic?" Kohana asked. Kurama looked at her confused and nodded his head.

"Yes he is, that is part of his demon powers." He said simply as he watch whatever colour that was in her face drain away.

"Bob?" she squeaked out.

"Hiei." He said and smirked at her. She shook her head and continued pointing at him.

"Bob." She said louder.

"Hn. Hiei. Baka Onna." He looked out the window.

"His name is Hiei, Kohana. Are you feeling ok?" Yusuke asked as she slowly started to back away from Hiei.

"Would you be ok if you had a crazy midget in you mind 24/7?" She asked Yusuke slowly, as if he was retarded. Hiei glared at her.

"Oh yes.. I said crazy mid- AHH" Kohana gave a high pitched squeal and she ran behind Kurama, hiding from the katana wielding fire demon. She pushed Kurama to Hiei and started to run around the room with Hiei chasing after her. After 10 minutes of him chasing her, he got bored so he tackled her.

"Not fair! You used you demon abilities. It was unfair.. So I win" Kohana said as she smiled at him. He still had her tackled so they were just lying on the floor. For some unknown reason, Kurama started to get jealous. Like he wanted to be the person lying on top of her. Using all the energy she had left she flipped Hiei over so she was on top.

"Told you I won." Before he could do anything she got up and offered him her hand. He stared at it then looked into her eyes. 'They are different. They are different from the first time I saw them. Is she happy here? Or does she still wish she was in that god forsaken room?' He asked himself as he accepted her hand. Much to the surprise of everyone. They were pretty much in shock about what just happened.

"How about I start dinner?" Suki asked breaking the tension. All she got in response was a bunch of nods.

"Is it ok if I help?" asked Yukina timidly. She knew that Kohana wouldn't eat anything if she didn't cook it. Especially if Suki was cooking it. Suki nodded her head and went into the kitchen with Yukina following her.

"Well.. Me and Kuwabara are going to go to the arcade. We will be back in time for dinner." Yusuke called over his shoulder as him and Kuwabara left the room. Kohana looked at Hiei and Kurama, the last 2 remaining people in the living room. She smiled at Hiei and left the room to go to her bedroom. Hiei sat down and stared out the window while Kurama decided to start reading the new book Yukina bought for him. Strangely he could not focus. 'Why does Kohana hate me- us? Why does she ignore me-us? Why was I jealous of Hiei? No, I wasn't really jealous of him.. I was scared he would hurt her.. Yeah that's it.' These were the thoughts that were constantly running through his head as he tried to read.

"Kohana really got the book for you." Hiei said suddenly, making Kurama jump.

"She did? Then why did Yukina give it to me?" He asked, hoping that Hiei didn't notice him jump.

"She told Yukina to say it was from her. She was scared that if she gave it to you, you wouldn't like it." Kurama looked down at the book that Kohana really got for him. For some reason it seemed better now.

"How do you know?" He asked after a moment of silence. Hiei smirked and looked Kurama in the eye.

"Her thoughts are really interesting. She has no mental barrier to speak of." Kurama looked at Hiei with wide eyes.

"If you want, I could reflect her thoughts to you." Hiei smirked at Kurama's surprise.

"W-Why would I want that?" Hiei just gave Kurama a look that said 'do I look stupid?'

"I don't know what caused you to think that I would want to know what goes on in her head. I don't like her that way. She is Suki's sister, so I only show interest in her for Suki. That's all. But you should respect her privacy and not read her thoughts all the time Hiei." Kurama said and sat down to start reading the book that Kohana got for him.

-----

-Kohana-

Kohana plopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling while thinking about the dream she had last night. It was the same one she had 2 months ago. 'Why am I thinking about Ryoichi?' She thought and turned so she was laying on her side. 'He left me for death. He doesn't care. He doesn't… didn't love me.' She thought over and over again until she fell into a restless sleep.

-Dream-

A 13 year old Kohana sat on her bed. Today was going to be the day that she would finially tell Ryoichi how she felt about him. Although she hadn't named the emotion she knew that he would be able to. Maybe then, he wouldn't get so upset seeing her.

He opened the door right on time and walked into the room. As soon as he saw her, he broke out into a bright smile. The smile that her reserved only for her.

"Ryoichi!" She exclaimed and ran up to hug him. Just as she started to pull away, he held her tighter. They stood like that for a minute or two, neither of them wanted that moment to stop. But sadly it did. Ryoichi grabbed her hand and led her towards her bed.

"You know I love you right?" He told her and he made her sit on his lap.

"Of course I know. You tell me all the time." She giggled. He smiled at her sadly, although she couldn't see him, her back was facing him

"No matter what, we will meet again." He said softly into her hair. Kohana smiled. This was a game they use to play when she was scared. When the beatings got to harsh, or she didn't cry enough tears. When she thought they were finally going to kill her.

"Where?" he hugged her tighter from behind. Even though it hurt a little, it didn't bother Kohana, she had felt worse pain.

"Where ever you want." She giggled. He always changed the answer.. so the game wouldn't get boring.

"How will you know it is me you see, when we see each other?" He stood up, which caused her to fall down. He held her hand and helped her up.

"I will know its you because you will be the most beautiful girl there. Our eyes will meet across the room, and my heart will speed up. That's how I will know." He said softly and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away he looked her in the eyes and then left the room.

Kohana was confused. He changed the ending. He never changes the ending. It was always "You will be wearing a clowns nose." to make her feel better. That was when Kohana realized that the kiss he gave her was a goodbye kiss. This whole meeting was to say goodbye. He was leaving her, when he promised that he would never leave her.

'Am I alone now? Why is this room so cold looking all of a sudden? What is this feeling, why do I feel like I am going to die?' Kohana thought as she stood in the middle of her room.

That was the first time she realized what her room really was, and that was the last time she ever spoke.

-End of dream-

Kohana slowly opened her eyes. Her dream was running none stop in her mind. She hated her dreams, they were always about things she wanted to forget. It wasn't just her dreams that her memories invaded, they also invaded her while she was awake. It seemed that no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't escape her past. After composing herself, she got up and walked downstairs. Dinner was probably ready.

"Oh Kohana! Dinner is re- are you alright? Is something wrong?" Kohana looked at her with sad eyes and a forced smile.

"Of course everything is alright Yukina. I am just a little tired. Shopping must have taken more energy then I thought." Yukina frowned slightly at her friends lie, but decided to leave it alone.

"Ok, well maybe you should go to sleep after dinner."

"Maybe I will." Kohana said as she walked into the dinning room with Yukina. Yukina had no idea that sleep was the last thing on Kohana's mind.

All Kohana could think about was the one who promised to protect her. The one who, in a way, made her the was she was today. 'Ryoichi, why after so many years are your memories still plaguing me? Why.. Did you lie to me? Why can't I forget you..?' Kohana thought a she forced back tears. 'Don't I deserve to be happy?'


	5. Chapter 5

An: Well here's the next chapter. I have up to chapter 12 writen. So yay for me! Also, I have the next chapter for Banana peels are in fact dangerous written, it's just that I am being stupidly lazy. On a completely different note, If you are seriously bored and have money to spare, I suggest you buy the book _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer. It is seriously an awesome book. I love it to bits.

P.s: I am kind of curious as to who everyone thinks Kohana will end up with. So yeah, I will never tell, butI am still curious.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one I think is my favorite.

_

* * *

We wear the mask that grins  
And lies.  
It hides our cheeks and shades  
Our eyes--_

**-We wear the mask.. By Paul Dunbar.**

Kohana successfully made it to dinner without breaking down. No one even noticed her distress.. Or so she thought. Hiei actually knew all about the emotional battle she went through everyday. But how could he help her when he couldn't even really help himself? Kohana sat down in between Yusuke and Yukina and stared intently at the food in front of her.

"Who made this?" Kohana asked Yukina.

"I did! Do you like it?" Suki replied proudly. Kohana didn't know why, but she didn't even really like nor trust this person. She seemed so self involved to Kohana. 'I bet she put poison in this or something.' Kohana thought as she poked her food and watched Kurama eat his. She turn to Yusuke and put some food on her fork.

"Try this." She and he looked at her oddly, but complied to her strange request.

"It's good." He said and went back to shoveling food into his mouth. Kohana looked down at her new watch and waited for 5 minutes. 'I heard most poison takes up to 5 minutes to work.' She got bored and one minute and went back to staring at her plate.

"Why did you get him to try it?" Suki asked. 'What a stupid question' Kohana thought.

"To make sure it's not poisoned." Kohana said dully, and looked sharply at Yukina who was about to eat some food off her plate. Yukina looked at her and slowly put her fork down. There was an awkward silence as everyone gawked at her. Kurama cleared his throat.

"So how did you pay for your purchases?" He asked politely while eyeing his girlfriends unreadable face.

"I had some money left from working for Genkai." Yukina answered as she set down 2 plates of something she made for herself and Kohana.

"Pay?" Kohana asked as she hungrily ate the food on her plate.

"You didn't pay? And if you thought the food was poisoned why did you give it to _me_?" Yusuke asked.

"Umm.. No I didn't 'pay' -what ever that means- and I read in one of the books Kurama lent me, that around 500 years ago queens would get their dogs to try their food first, to make sure it wasn't poisoned. If the dog didn't die in 5 minutes, they would eat. You didn't die, so I don't know what you are getting all upset about." Kohana replied, not really seeing the big deal.

Kohana really didn't know anything about money or shopping. Everything she did know about the 'outside' world, she learned from Ryoichi. He never really saw the point in telling her about either subjects. Yusuke choked on her answer.

"You stole everything you got?" Yusuke burst out laughing and patted her on the back. "Good job!" Kohana merely grinned back as if she intentionally meant to steal.

"Wow, I guess that just proves that even children can steal more then candy." Yusuke muttered and went back to eating.

"Perhaps, maybe next time we should accompany you the next time you go shopping Kohana. I could also lend you some money so you can actually pay for you items, instead of merely stealing them. How ever unintentional it was." Kurama said while smiling fondly at Kohana. A little to fondly for Suki's tastes.

Everyone thought that Suki was upset about the fact that her little sister thought she was trying to poison her. But in reality she really didn't give a rats ass. She was however upset about how much attention Kohana was getting the last 2 and ½ months. It never a cured to her that the main reason they were paying attention to Kohana was because she was her sister, and they wanted her to feel welcomed. Kohana looked at Kurama straight in the eyes, and again got the feeling she did the first time she looked in his eyes.

"I can get my own money." She said stiffly while darting her eyes away from him.

"I still can't believe you stole all the merchandise. I mean you are just a little kid." Yusuke said, really shocked. Everyone nodded their head - excluding Hiei and Yukina. Yukina was worried about how her friend was acting. She knew something was up, and she had to find out so she could make her feel better.

"I know! Kohana why don't you and I have a sleepover tonight in my room!" Yukina asked, but Kohana could hear the desperate tone underneath the cheerfulness.

"Of course. Why not?" Kohana replied. "I think I will go now, and wait for you in your room." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Yukina nodded her head and continued eating her supper. Everything was silent until the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Suki said quickly and ran to the phone in the other room.

-Kurama's P.O.V-

I sat there silently eating my supper staring at where Kohana was just, moments ago sitting. I couldn't get what Hiei had said out of my head.

"_Kohana bought the book for you." Did that mean she thought about me? Did she really think I wouldn't like the book just because she gave it to me? If anything.. I like it more. _

-So you like this little girl?- came a voice in his mind.

"No Yoko, I don't like her. I am just nice to her because she is Suki's sister."

-Good keep it that way Shuichi. Suki is our woman, why would you give her up for a pipsqueak?-

"I wouldn't! Like you said, she is a child. It would be unnatural to have feelings of that sort for her. Also, she is taller the Suki, so you shouldn't call her a pipsqueak."

-I can call her whatever I like. Just keep those feelings of yours neutral. We don't want to lose Suki for something like that.-

"Don't worry Yoko. I don't like Kohana like that."

I mean, how could I? She is just a child. There is a law against feeling like that towards her. Yeah, I don't like her like that. I mean… I love Suki, not Kohana. Yup.

-end of Kurama's P.O.V-

Hiei laughed silently as he left Kurama's mind. 'Won't he be surprised when he finds out how old Kohana is.' He thought to himself as Suki returned from talking on the phone.

"I am so sorry, but I have to leave. The girls need to have an emergency girls night out. I will be home around midnight." Suki kissed Kurama on the lips quickly and left.

"So do any of you have plans tonight?" Yukina asked out of the blue.

"Yeah we have to meet up with Koemna, apparently there is some big mission we have to go on, even though we are on vacation." Yusuke said, it was clear that he was unhappy about this.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" Boton asked as she walked into the room, making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump.

"How did you get in here?" asked a completely freaked out Yusuke.

"Suki let me in as she left.. So are you ready or what?" Kurama looked at Yukina apologetically.

"Sorry, we have to go. If you leave the dishes out I can clean them when I get home." Yukina just smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's ok, I can clean them right now. Have fun!" She called out to them as they left the room.

-At Koenma's Office-

"Oh good you are all here." said a tired looking Koenma.

"I guess you are all wondering why I called you here while you are on vacation." He looked around, expecting Yusuke to go off on a tangent about how it's his vacation and he isn't working no matter what. After a couple moments of silence he assumed no one was going to interrupt.

"I need you to protect Kohana." Yusuke looked at him like he was retarded.

"That is what we are doing. Why else would she be living with us?" Koenma shook his head.

"Well I mean really protect her. She is in great danger. A powerful demon named Tanaka is after her. She could be kidnapped at any moment." He said and continued to stamp papers.

"Then why didn't you just come to us! She could be getting kidnapped as we speak!" Kuwabara yelled. Koenma appeared to be unaware of the outburst.

"Oh, well then we will check on what is going on then." He said and a floating T.V appeared in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to update in a day or two. So here is why I updated: I just got back from the hospital and I was in an extremely good mood. So I got home not really thinking of going on the computer, but then decide to type up chapters 9-12.My computer signed me onto Msn and I saw that I got 2 reviews. This made me even more happy ( I have been told that I get excited by the tiniest things) so I decided I would post one of my favorite chapters. Also I posted this so I could answer hieisfiredemoness's question.

Answer to question: Suki really is Kohana's older sister, and yes she hates Kohana with a passion. It's ok that you got confused, I dont think I was very clear about their relationship. It will all be way more clear in the 14 chapter.

Also I wanted to ask people if they think the story is moving to fast. I hate it when that happens. Am I making everything to obvious? Because if I am please tell me.

So I hope everyone enjoys this really short chapter

_

* * *

It's not me who goes singing,  
But the flowers I walk past.  
It's not me who goes laughing,  
But the wine I still taste.  
It's not me who goes weeping,  
But the love I have lost._

**-It's not me who goes singing... Jacques Prevert.**

Kohana sat on Yukina's bed in the darkness. All she could think about was the dream she had that day.

'_You know I love you right?' _

Kohana shook her head. "Why am I always thinking about him?" She asked herself out loud.

"He probably forgot about me the moment he stepped out of the room." Kohana sat there in silence until the door opened and Yukina walked in.

"Kohana are you alright? You have been acting odd since dinner." Yukina asked worriedly, and Kohana opened her mouth to answer.

"And don't tell me you are fine, or that you are just tired from shopping. Please just don't lie to me." She said softly as she sat next to Kohana on the bed.

"How can you read me like an open book? No matter how much I pretend or lie, you always see right through it." Kohana looked at Yukina.

"In a way, it scares me." Kohana whispered and looked out the window. After about a minute of silence Kohana decided to talk to Yukina.

"I have been having these.. dreams lately." Yukina nodded her head knowingly.

"Nightmares?"

"In a way, I guess. They are mostly about my past." She whispered lightly, and Yukina waited for her to go on.

"There was this guy, named Ryoichi. I don't know what he did or why he was there, Just that he came to see me everyday. He made me feel safe in an unsafe place. He would come after They came to collect my tears. He would always make me laugh and forget the awful things they did to me. He even taught me to cry on demand.

"_I can't stand to see such a pretty girl cry for such a horrible reason." So he told me to think of something that scare me or made me sad. "And then, when you can cry with out getting hurt I wont have to come here and kiss everything better." He always took care of me, no matter what." Kohana looked down at her hands helplessly._

"What happened to him?" Yukina asked after several seconds of silence.

"He left." Kohana replied bitterly, and looked at Yukina. "He left me.. even though he promised to always be there. He just left.. and let me figure out that he wasn't coming back." Kohana looked away from Yukina.

"After he left, the beatings started again, and I began to feel lonely and empty. I was powerless against those feelings. I finally realized that I was a prisoner and that there was no hope of ever being.. Free. I understood that a human that could cry tear gems was not normal.. and that I was a freak. And in a way.. I loved it. I loved being alone and empty. It was the only thing I had left. _'A fallen angel drowns in their loneliness and emptiness and curses it, but at the same time loves it, for it's all they have left.'_" Kohana said as Yukina's eyes began to water. Within seconds they were surrounded by tear gems. Kohana picked one up and looked at Yukina.

"Why are you cry?" She asked softly while rolling the tear gem between her index finger and thumb.

"Because you wont!" Yukina cried out and flung herself at Kohana.

"I… I.. just… I…" Kohana let the sentence fall unfinished. She didn't know what to say.

"_curses it, but at the same time loves it, for it's all they have left." Yukina said in a very bad impression of Kohana's voice._

"Is that how you feel? That all you have is yourself? Because you are wrong! I am here for you!" Kohana looked at the crying Yukina that was in her arms. She finally allowed her own tears to escape.

"Of course I don't feel that way now. I use to, but stopped when you were first shoved into my cell… you saved me from drowning in a way." Kohana whispered as she kept crying. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.. Not that she did.

They sat there and cried. After about 10 minutes they were swimming in a sea of blue and red gems. Perfect and Flawless red and blue gems.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Well, its good ol' Halloween. Actually I am not that big of a fan, but my friend and I are taking my brother out tricker treating. So thats cool. Here's the next chapter, and I am glad people liked the last one.

P.s: One thing I find funny is that my friend reads everything before I post it and pretty much knows everything that is going to happen. I just find it humorous. I guess that is good for people who really like this story, because I tend to get bored easily so she will force me to continue writing if i decide to 'put it on hold'. Update: My friend is laughing at what I am writing because I am 'hinting' about what is going to happen and no one but her knows. She is really bizarre like that.

Also just to make it clearer, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all saw what happened in the last chapter.

Oh, and I forgot to add in the updated version of chapter 6, You will understand Suki's and Kohana's relationship way better inthe up coming chapters.

_

* * *

I want to know if you can sit with pain  
Mine or your own  
Without moving to hide it  
Or fade it  
Or fix it._

**- the Invitation By Oriah Mountain Dreamer.**

All 4 boys stared at the blank T.V screen that just moments ago was playing that touching scene between Yukina and Kohana. They all looked at each other and silently agreed that they would never again speak about what they just saw. They all felt, wrong and guilty after watching what just happened. Yusuke cleared his throat.

"So we have to protect Kohana against this Tanaka guy?" Koenma nodded his head.

"Yes, and he is willing to pay quite a lot of money for her to be captured alive. Even I am tempted to give her to him." All the guys glared at him, but Kurama to his and Hiei's surprise, growled silently.

"Bad joke? Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood." Koenma said nervously as Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Next time, make sure the joke is funny." Koenma nodded.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Also I am following a lead to find out why Kohana can cry tear gems." Everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

-With Yukina and Kohana-

Yukina looked down at he peacefully sleeping Kohana. She smiled softly at her and started to wonder what she should do for her birthday that was only a week away.

'Perhaps I should throw her a birthday party. That was she could get to know everyone and then they in turn can see the real Kohana! I hope everyone is home, so they could help me!' Yukina thought as she silently got up and left the room, She ran down the stairs and rammed into Kuwabara just as the rest of them entered the house.

"Yukina my love, are you alright?" She smiled brightly at him as he helped her up. She was completely oblivious to how they were acting awkward and guilty.

"I am so glad that all of you are home! I was wondering if you could help me plan a surprise birthday party for Kohana next Saturday." Kurama chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Of course we will help, but perhaps we should wait until the morning to start planning." Yukina's smile brightened -if that is possible- and she hugged all of them.

"Thank you all so much!" She exclaimed.

"I should go to bed now though, I don't want Kohana to wake up and me not be there. Goodnight!" She waved and ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Do you think she know-" Poor Kuwabara never got to finish his question because Hiei interrupted him.

"No, she doesn't know or suspect anything. And she never will know." Hiei said and went up stairs to his bedroom. Yusuke nodded and also started to climb the stairs.

"Well, I am going to bed. Goodnight." He said with a wave. Kuwabara and Kurama also climbed the stairs to go to their rooms.

-The next morning-

Kurama woke up with a start, but for the life of him, he could not remember what woke him up. In fact it took him a minute to remember where he was. He rolled over onto his side and expected Suki's warm body next to him, but strangely she wasn't there.

'…_that I was a freak.' _

Kurama shook his head. 'Does she really think that she is a freak? If so, does she think that we think she's a freak? Is that why she ignores us? To protect herself?' Kurama thought. "Well if I am right then throwing her a birthday party is just the thing to do. I wonder how old she is turning. Maybe 12 or 13.' He thought as he got dressed. ' I wonder what kind of emergency had Suki out all night long. I hope she is ok." Kurama pulled his pants on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

-With Yukina-

Yukina opened her eyes and the first thing she was her best friend sleeping peacefully. 'I am glad she is sleeping well, I better not wake her. She hasn't slept this long since.. Well.. I have never seen her sleep this long.' Yukina thought as she slowly got up, making sure that she didn't wake her sleeping friend. She slowly crept out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Good your all up!" She exclaimed and sat down at the kitchen table. Yusuke grinned and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Lets go, we have a party to plan" Kuwabara said as he watched Kurama take the paper out of Yusuke hands.

"Maybe we should split it up. One person deals with Guest. One person is in charge of decorations, another person could be in charge of food, and another will take Kohana out so everyone else can get the party set up." Kurama said and divided the paper into 4 squares.

"I could be in charge of decorations, and Yukina should defiantly be in charge of getting Kohana out of the house." Yusuke said as Kurama nodded and wrote that in 2 squares.

"Kuwabara, why don't you be in charge of guests, and I can handle the food."

"Sure Kurama, who would you like to invite Yukina?" Kuwabara asked Yukina.

"Well all 4 of you, Shizuru, Boton, Keiko.. Umm am I forgetting anyone?" Kurama nodded his head.

"Well Suki will obviously be coming. The I think that will be enough people. In fact they could probably help. Boton and Shizuru could help you with decorations Yusuke. And Boton and Suki can help me cook. Hiei would you go with Yukina and Kohana?" Hiei nodded his head and Yukina clapped her hands together in delight.

"Thank you so much! Kohana will be thrilled!" Just then Kohana walked into the room, with her hair all over the place, and still clearly half asleep.

"I'll be thrilled about what?" Yukina turned around and looked at her friend.

"Umm.. Kurama.. Is making pancakes.. Yeah Pancakes!" Kohana raised her eyebrow at her friend's obvious lie.

"I don't like pancakes." She said plainly and sat down between Yukina and Kurama.

"Yes you do, you don't like pan fries."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I am still half asleep." Yukina smiled and patted her hands.

"It's ok. Did you have a good sleep?" Kohana nodded her head.

"Yeah it was really peaceful. I didn't have one dream.. Well actually I did." Yukina looked at her with concerned eyes and the guys started to lean closer to hear her dream. She turned and grinned evilly at Hiei.

"I had a dream that Hiei was really a girl. It was really disturbing.. Because he kept hitting on Kurama." Everyone but Hiei laughed. Kohana turned to Kurama.

"I don't know why you are laughing. You weren't exactly beating her.. I mean him off with a stick." Kohana laughed at the disgusted look on his face and looked at the murderous one of Hiei's face.

"Right, well I have to go though. I have some stuff to take care of. I shouldn't be more the a few hours. So don't worry or anything ok?" Yukina nodded her head as Kohana ran upstairs to get changed.

'I wonder where she is going and what kind of stuff she has to take care of.' Yukina asked herself as she started to make breakfast. Kurama looked at Hiei, obviously worried about Kohana going outside alone.

'Don't worry fox, I will make sure she will be ok.' Hiei told him mentally as he disappeared out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Wow, I can't believe people liked my last chapter. It's weird and awkward for me. Anyways, I should just let everyone know that Kohana isn't really 12 or 13. She just looks like she is. And, I am sorry if this chapter sucks, I don't think I was able to properly do Hiei's personality. I always sucked at writing him.

On a non-fan fic related note: Last night was awesome! We went trick or treating and the looks my friend and I got! The people so skimped out on the good candy. My brother got better candy then me! Most of the men who opened the doors checked us out too. (Not my brother thank god, now that would have been awkward. But he did get called a girl twice though. That was hilarious.) Normally I don't care if people check me out, but I do have a problem when it is old men. I am talking 60 and up here people. Mighty disturbing. Then at like 11 o'clock we (excluding my brother) walked up to the middle school set of some cherry bombs. We had more, like dragon snappers (Or that is what I think they are called. I have no idea.) but we were so tired.

Anyway, I noticed that this was long. So I hope you like this chapter. (I have no idea. I personally thought no one would even like this story. I was proven wrong)

_

* * *

Thoughts of death  
Crowd over my happiness  
Like clouds  
Over the silver sickle at the moon_

**- Sterling Allen Brown Poems to read.**

Kohana walked down the sidewalk, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Shaking the feeling off she inhaled deeply. 'Was this what you were talking about Ryoichi? Is this what it feels like to be free?' She asked herself and watched children play across the street.

'I am glad that I am out of that room. I am glad that I met Yukina and couldn't imagine what my life would be like right now without her. I probably would be… dead. I guess I am also glad that I met the guys also. I think the one I am closet to is Hiei. Something about him is so.. Familiar.' Kohana thought as she looked across the street and saw the store she was looking for.

She was about to cross the street when she felt something hold her back. She whipped around and almost smacked Hiei right across the face. He glared at her out stretched arm. She blinked at him for a few seconds before she registered who it was. She lowered her hand and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Next time make sure a car isn't speeding down the street before you cross the road. If I hadn't held you back, you would probably be dead by now." Kohana nodded her head, laughing mentally at how ironic his sentence was. Wasn't she just seconds ago thinking that she would probably be dead by now if she hadn't met Yukina?

"Right, I will keep that in mind.. Next time." She smiled at him.

"Where were you going anyways?" He asked and she blushed lightly and clutched the bag in her hand tightly.

"The jewelry store." she whispered quietly, but he heard.

"So.. Are you also selling Yukina's tears?" He asked in a bored tone, but really he wanted to know if he could trust her.

"Of course not! I am getting her a necklace made.." she blushed and looked towards the store. ".. from one of my own tears." She whispered and started to walk across the street. Once she was safely across she turned around and looked at him.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there looking stupid all day?" She grinned as he glared at her, and crossed the street.

"Why are you getting her a necklace made from one of your tears?" He asked and she looked at him worriedly.

"Do you think she will like it? Or was it a stupid idea?" He shook his head.

"She'll like it." Kohana let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, I was pretty sure she would like it.. But then again I wasn't 100 percentsure. The reason I am getting her one made is because she is like a sister to me. In fact sometimes I actually think she is related to me." Hiei smirked at her response.

"What about your real sister?" Kohana glared at nothing in particular.

"She is not my sister. She can't be. All my family died." Hiei just nodded, he knew all about how her family died, and she knew he knew. In a way, she was relieved that he knew. He had gained her respect because of the simply fact that he never brought it up. She knew that he would always be there incase she just needed to vent. 'It's strange, we are friends but not really. I haven't really ever spoken to him.. Well I have, but he was just a voice in my head. Why do I feel so close to him?' Hiei gave a slight nod of his head, as if saying that he too felt that way about her.

"Were you just reading my thoughts?" Kohana asked pretending to be pissed off. Hiei just looked at her and smirked. Kohana just sighed in defeat and opened the door to the jewelers.

"You coming?" Hiei shook his head.

"I'll just wait out here." He said as she walking into the dimly lit shop. Her eyes grew wide at all the displays of gold. She walked up to the counter and rang the service bell. An old lady walked out of the back room and looked at Kohana.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a velvety voice. Kohana looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could make these into pedants for necklaces." She pulled out 2 of her own tear gems. The lady's eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get these? They are gorgeous, in all my years as a jeweler I have never seen something so beautiful. Of course I can make them into pedants." Kohana just smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, but there is a problem. I don't have any money to pay you. So I was wondering if you could make these into pendants and throw in 2 silver chains, and I could give you 4 gems as payment." The old lady's eyes widened even more.

"Do they look like these?" Kohana nodded her head and pulled out 4 more gems. The lady delicately held them in her hand and started to inspect them.

"You have yourself a deal!" She placed the gems on the counter.

"When do you want the necklaces?" Kohana looked uneasy.

"Can they be done fast?"

"How fast?"

"A couple of hours?" Kohana asked hopefully, and the lady looked doubtful.

"I could try.. Yeah I can finish them in 2 hours." Kohana smiled and shook the lady's hand.

"Well then, I will see you in 2 hours." Kohana said happily over her shoulder as she left the store, and saw Hiei standing there waiting for her.

"We have 2 hours to waste. What do you want to do?" She asked him as they started walking in a random direction.

"Why 2 hours?"

"That's how long it will take to make!" She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get some ice cream!" She said and started to walk towards the ice cream parlor, dragging Hiei behind her.

"Are you planning on sitting here for 2 hours?" Kohana smiled at him and sat down at a table in front of the ice cream parlor.

"Yeah unless I get bored, then we can go on a walk or something." Hiei sat down and glared at the people passing them by.

"I am assuming you have money to pay for ice cream right?" Hiei asked her and she looked at him blankly.

"Oh right… money. I forgot about that. I don't suppose you have any money." Kohana looked at Hiei hopefully. She was shot down by a "are-you-stupid?" look.

"Right, stupid question. You can't do tricks or something for money can you?" She grinned jokingly, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Kohana decided to ask the question that has been on her mind since he stopped her from crossing the street.

"So, why were you there to stop me from crossing the street?"

"Hn. You are in danger." Kohana raised her eyebrow and waited for Hiei to continue. He didn't.

"And..!" Hiei smirked at Kohana's impatience.

"A demon named Tanaka is putting a big reward on you to be captured alive." Kohana was silent for a minute, digesting the information she just got.

"For my tears?" He nodded his head and they yet again fell into a comfortable silence.

"So how did you pay for the necklace to be made?" Hiei asked and Kohana looked at him.

"I paid in tear gems… don't worry they were mine." She said and smiled cheekily at him.

"I know it is none of my business, but I have to ask! Are you and Yukina related?" Kohana was sitting on the edge of her seat, slightly afraid of his answer.

"Yes, I am her twin brother." She gawked at him.

"So, you're the brother she is looking for." Hiei never answered because he thought it was a stupid question to begin with.

"So why doesn't-"

"Because I don't want her to know." He said cutting Kohana off.

He looked her square in the eye, openly daring her to try and convince him to tell Yukina. She quickly darted her eyes away, and nodded her head. In a way, she knew why he didn't want Yukina to know that he was her real brother.

'He is really scared isn't he? Scared that when she finds out she will reject him, like so many other people have. He's scared that he wont live up to her expectations.' Kohana thought and studied Hiei's unreadable face. So they sat there, both perfectly content to wait the next half an hour in a comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

An: I am glad everyone liked the last chapter. I dont really have anything to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_

* * *

_

Sad, Lonely, distant, unique.  
Here in the shadows, I'm safe.  
I'm free.  
But I cannot stay where I don't belong.  
I'm just a shadow.  
No one would notice if I disappeared.  
I am only pretending.  
Pretending to exist.

**-Can't remember where I found this.**

The moment Kohana walked into the house, she ran upstairs to hide her gifts. She had no idea when to give each on to the person they were made for. In fact she felt a little bad that she wasn't giving one to everyone, but these 2 people are the ones she connected with the most. After she hid the gifts she walked downstairs into the living room.

"Kohana your back!" Yukina said standing up and hugging Kohana.

"How was your time away?" Kohana smiled and sat down on the couch with Yukina.

"It was great! I was going to have some ice cream, but I forgot that you have to 'pay' for everything." Yukina giggled and Kurama walking into the room.

"Do you need money? I can give you some if you want." Kurama said and sat down in the armchair beside the couch.

"Ok, but I have to earn it. I will be right back!" Kohana said and sprinted to her bedroom, which is difficult because she was wearing a kimono - like always.

"So where is Suki? I thought she was suppose to be home yesterday by midnight." Yukina asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, she called a while ago saying that she will be gone for a couple of days." Yukina nodded at Kurama's response.

"Will she be here for Kohana's birthday party?" Kurama smiled.

"Hopefully." They sat in silence for a little while longer. It was really uncomfortable for both of them. Luckily Kohana broke the silence as she came running into the room.

"Here you go." She said and handed Kurama one of her red tear gems. He looked at it and then back at Kohana.

"Do you have any idea how much this is worth? I can't accept this." He said and Kohana smiled at him.

"Well, yeah you can accept it. And you will! I am giving it to you in exchange for money." She said and closed his hand around the gem. He looked down at his fist and Kohana went to go sit by Yukina.

'Before, she wouldn't have even thought about paying me back.. Or even accepting my offer. She has changed so much since 2 nights ago. Could it be that she was scared to open up to us? Could she have finally accepted us?' Kurama asked himself as he watched Kohana joke around with Yukina. Hiei smirked at Kurama. He knew all about Kurama's feelings for Kohana and found it amusing that he was denying them.

-----

-That night-

Kohana sat down on her bed and looked at the 2 necklaces in her hand. She decided that she had to give them to their rightful owners that night. She placed one of the necklaces in a pretty white box. She stood up and walked to Yukina's room. She clutched the box in her hand as she knocked on Yukina's bedroom door.

"Come in." Yukina called out. Kohana took a deep breath and tried to get her nervousness under control. When she opened the door she was greeted by Yukina's smiling face.

"Hi Yukina, I have something for you." Yukina smiled wider and stood up.

"Really! What is it!" Kohan smiled at her friends eagerness.

"It's nothing really.. Just a little trinket. If you don't like it you can give it back or something.." Kohana said as she handed Yukina the box. Yukina quickly took it and opened it.

"Oh my! It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed and gently took the necklace out of the box.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" She said and hugged Kohana.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't like it." Kohana laughed awkwardly and started to play with the sleeve of her kimono. Yukina laughed and tried to put the necklace on.

"Here let me help you." Kohana said and Yukina turned around. Kohana lifted up Yukina's hair and told Yukina to hold on to it. As Yukina took a hold of her hair, Kohana effortlessly clasped the necklace together.

"Well, I better go. You look tired Yukina. I hope you have a good sleep." Yukina smiled and touched her necklace.

"Yes, I was just about to go to sleep. Thank you for the gift. I love it." Kohan smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Kohana crept silently down the hallway and stopped at Hiei's door. She knocked lightly, hoping that he wouldn't be in there. It would be so embarrassing if he was. What would she say to him if he was there? 'Hey there Hiei! You know how you were stalking me because someone wants to kidnap me? Well, while you thought I was only getting a necklace made for you sister I was also getting one made for you! I think itwillmatch nicely withyour eyes.' Kohana shook her head and tried not to laugh. She knocked on his door again, and almost started to dance when no one answered. She slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"What do you want?" Kohana jumped slightly and looked at Hiei, who was sitting on the window sill.

"Oh you arehere. In the room.. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to give you this. You don't have to wear it or anything… so yeah." She said awkwardly and tiptoed over to his bed and placed the necklace on his bed. She practically ran to his door.

"Sorry to disturb you." Kohana whispered and shut the door on her way out. Hiei looked at the tear gem necklace that was on his bed. It seemed to glow in the moonlight. He smiled a small smile and looked at the door that Kohana had just closed.

"Thank you." He said quietly and went back to staring out his window.

-----

-With Kurama-

Kurama sat in the empty kitchen. For some reason, even though he was tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would just not come.

"Can't sleep?" Kohana asked when she walking into the kitchen.

"No, how about you?" Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I can't. I am not that tired anyways." She said and Kurama nodded his head. Kohana sat down at the kitchen table, directly across from him. They sat in silence for awhile. 'It seems like that's all I did today. Sit in some kind of silence.' She thought and started to tap her fingers on the kitchen table.

"Do you like it here?" Kohana was startled by Kurama's sudden question.

"What do you mean?" Kurama sighed and put his hand over hers to stop the tapping.

"Well, it seems that since yesterday you have been nice to everyone, but before you ignored everyone but Yukina and Hiei. So I was wondering if you actually like it here, or are you just pretending?" Kohana looked at him in shock.

"I guess you right in a way. I have been pretending, but it was pretending to hate you guys. Now though, I am tired of pretending. So that's why I am nicer now. Sort of." Kurama smiled and noticed that he was not only holding her hand but caressing it as well.

"Well, that's good. I am glad you don't hate us. Suki will be thrilled." Kurama said as he let go of Kohana's hand.

"No, I was pretending to hate Yusuke, Kuwabara and you. If anything I am being kind to Suki. I really do hate her." Kohana said and stood up.

"I would also really appreciate it if you wouldn't just be nice to me to see where I stand with _her_." Kohana glared at him and walked out of the room.

'Way to go Kurama. The first time you actually have a real conversation with Kohana and you blow it.' He thought bitterly.

-I see you are still obsessed with your little flower.- Yoko asked him.

'I am not obsessed with my little flower. I am just curious as to how she feels towards me and my friends.' Yoko laughed because his human counter part didn't realize that he called Kohana his little flower.

-I should kill her for what she said about Suki. Also if she is dead you would eventually stop thinking about her.-

'You will not touch her Yoko.' Kurama said in total outrage.

-What's a matter? Are you afraid that she would enjoy my touch more then yours?- Kurama was speechless. How was he suppose to respond to that?

'What? Of course that is not that I am afraid of! She is just a child.' He said and Yoko sighed.

-Yes, she is just a child, so stop acting like she is yours.- Now it was Kurama's turn to sigh.

'I know Kohana isn't mine. I don't want her to be anyways. So drop it.' Kurama waited for Yoko's response but didn't get one. He sighed once more and walked up stairs to his bedroom. All he wanted to do was collapse in his bed and sleep forever.


	10. Chapter 10

An: First off I want to say sorry if this Author's note doesn't make sense. I have a wicked cold and feel like I am about to drop dead at any moment. Also I am on my mom's computer and I can't really see the screen that well. I need glasses so bad, but I am to lazy to go get my prescription filled. Lets see what am I missing? Oh yeah! I wont tell you what the pairings are. But since I love you all so much I will hint at some things that are coming up in the next chapters.

Kohana meets Yoko.

Dont get attached to Suki. If you hate her now, you will end up hating her more.

(I guess I am not really hinting. Oh well.)

So yeah, those things aren't happening for awhile though. So I hope everyone likes this chapter.

_

* * *

_

It was a page he had  
Found in the handbook  
Of heartbreak.

**-Wallace Stevens 'Madame la Fleurie' Collected poems**

A week went by fairly fast for Kohana now that she stopped acting so apathetic towards everyone. She even was nice to Kurama, but only after he apologized and bribed her with the assurance of going to the library.

-Flash back-

"Kohana, I just want to say that I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that I am only being nice to you because of Suki." He said and Kohana looked at him blankly.

"I am sure you not." She said and went back to reading her book.

"I am not. I wont even tell her about the conversation we had if you don't want me to." Kohana placed her book down and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you do that? Why do you care if I hate you?" Kurama looked at her in shock.

"You hate me?" Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know why I don't want you to hate me. I just don't." Kohana looked at him.

"Your weird. Everyone says how smart you are but around me you act like.. Well.. Like your stupid to be blunt." Kurama blushed slightly.

"Well, I act this way so you can understand things better. You are only a child." Kohana looked at him oddly.

"Right. Ok then." She said and went back to reading.

"How about I take you to the library some day soon. You seem to enjoy reading a lot. Your sister doesn't really like reading unless she has to." Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever floats your boat." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"You have been spending time with Yusuke haven't you?" She nodded her head and he sighed.

-End of flashback-

Unfortunately for everyone Kohana started to act differently when Suki got home. She pretty much ignored Suki and didn't talk if she was in the same room as her.

Kohana walked into the living room and was glad to see that Suki was no where to be found. The only person in the room was Kurama.

"Where is _she_?" Kohana asked and Kurama sighed.

"Suki is going to be out for the rest of the day. You know, you should really stop referring to Suki as _her _or _she._ It isn't polite. Also she is your sister." Kohana rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky I am even acknowledging her at all. Count your blessings." Kurama sighed again, he seemed to be sighing a lot more since Kohana started to live with them.

"I don't see why you hate her so much. She really tries to get you to like her." Kohana snorted as Yukina walked into the room.

"There you are Kohana! I was wondering if you would like to go shopping or something with me today." Kohana nodded her head.

"Sure, why not? I assume that Hiei is coming?" Yukina nodded her head.

"When do you want to leave?" Kohana asked as she looked at the clock and saw that is was 12 O'clock. Yukina also looked at the clock and noticed that there was only 4 hours till Kohana's surprise party.

"As soon as possible." Kohana laughed and stood up.

"Well, I am ready to go now." Kohana said and Yukina nodded.

"Alright now we just have to find Hiei." As she said this Hiei walked into the room.

"Let's go." He said and Kohana waved to Kurama as she and Yukina exited the living room.

-----

-30 minutes later-

"So what do you want to do Yukina?" Kohana asked as they walked down the street.

"Well it's your 19th birthday, so you decided." Yukina said and Kohana looked at her then to Hiei.

"Well, there is this movie I want to see.."

"Ok! What is it?" Kohana looked down at her feet.

"I don't know what it is called but it is a scary movie. We don't have to see it if you don't want to Yukina." Yukina smiled.

"It's ok, if you want to see this movie then we will go see it." Yukina said as she started to lead them to the movie theatre.

-----

-After movie-

"That was so funny!" Kohana said as she left the movie theatre laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face as she died? It was priceless." She said and Hiei smirked at her excitement, while Yukina laughed nervously.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yukina asked Kohana.

"I don't know, how about we go down to the park or something." Kohana said as she shrugged her shoulders.

They walked in a comfortable silence, each one of them content and slightly wishing this moment of peace could last forever. Kohana and Hiei knew that this peace wouldn't last, for Tanaka would eventually attack and could possibly win. No one knew how strong he was, or what he looked like. They both silently agreed a while ago not to tell Yukina about the threat. They both knew that if she knew about the threat Yukina would get sick over worrying so much.

As they walked, Kohana looked around the street watching the children playing. 'Will I ever find someone I could have children with? Will I ever even be able to have children without the fear of them being killed?' Hiei looked over at Kohana and she smiled at him sadly.

"Why don't we get ice cream?" Yukina asked and Kohana's eyes brightened.

"Ok!" Kohana, Yukina and Hiei walked to the ice cream parlour closet to them.

"What kind of ice cream would you guys like?" Yukina asked as Kohana and Hiei sat down.

"Surprise me." Kohana and Hiei said at the same time. Yukina smiled and nodded her head and went to get them their ice cream. Hiei study Kohana as she sadly watched 2 kids throw ice cream at each other.

"Why do you always watch children?" Hiei asked quietly. Kohana looked at him.

"Well, it is interesting to see how they act. I never had a normal childhood so it is interesting to me, to see how I should have acted.. Or something." Hiei nodded, and they lapsed into another silence.

"I guess I also like to wonder what my children would be like, if I ever had any. I don't think I will ever have children though. They would just be used as tool to get my to cry or something like that." Kohana said and Hiei just nodded again. Part of him wanted to comfort her as unbelievable as that sounds. He knew that he could never comfort her in the way she needed it. She was in to deep, she was beyond being comforted.

"Your right." The fell into another one of the their silences. The kind of silence that says everything that was left unsaid. Yukina walked back amazingly holding 2 ice cream cones and a cup of ice cream.

"I thought that vanilla ice cream suited the day." Yukina said as she handed Kohana a cone and placed the cup of ice cream in front of Hiei. They all sat in silence enjoying their ice cream.

"We should head back to the house." Yukina said and Kohana and Hiei nodded their heads in agreement.

"So do you think they will catch that murderer?" Kohana asked causing Yukina and Hiei to look at her.

"What murderer?" Yukina asked.

"The one in the movie." Kohana replied and Yukina and Hiei started to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?" Yukina laughed harder. After about 5 minutes of laughing, Yukina stopped because Kohana was glaring at her.

"Well the movie isn't real. It is just actors acting." Kohana looked at her blankly.

"So your telling me that, the movie we just saw, wasn't real?" Yukina nodded her head and Kohana sighed.

"Well, then what was the point?" Yukina looked at her strangely.

"For entertainment." Kohana rolled her eyes as Hiei tried not to laugh at her.

"It was more entertaining when I thought it was real." Yukina laughed and patter her friend on the back.

"Sometimes I worry about you." Kohana grinned and went back to happily eating her ice cream.

An: I got the idea of Kohana not knowing that movies are fake from my little brother. For the longest time he couldn't get it that they were fake. It drove me insane. So I thought I would add that into the story.

Whoot! Double digits!


	11. Chapter 11

An: Ok I lied. I said my favorite chapter was chapter 6. It's not. My new favorite chapter is 14. I personally think it is good. Unfortunately I have been super lazy and I haven't even typed up the next chapter. I guess i should get on that. i am still sick, and I have to go to the doctors. I hate doctors.

Anyways I thought it was such a good idea to have Suki really working for Tanaka, but she isn't. If I did that I would have to change everything around. I guess in a way what she does do is worse. Man, I love totally leaving people hanging. It should be a job.

_

* * *

_

Symptoms of true love  
Are leanness, jealousy,  
Laggard dawns;

**-Robert Graves - Symptoms of Love **

Yukina, Kohana and Hiei walked towards the house. Ever step they got closer to the house, the more excited Yukina became. Kohana sighed and looked at Yukina.

"Could you stop skipping?You're making me nervous." Yukina nodded her head and stopped skipping. Kohana rolled her eyes again. 'I don't know why she is so excited to get home. That.. _girl_ is there.' Kohana thought and started to slow down at the thought of Suki. Yukina grabbed Kohana's hand and started to drag her towards the house.

"What's the big hurry? And where did Hiei go?" Kohana asked and looked around for Hiei.

"I don't know." Yukina said, still dragging her friend behind her. When they reached the house, Yukina could barely contain her excitement.

"We are home!" Yukina called out as she opened the front door. They were greeted by silence.

"Maybe they were killed by that murderer from the movie we just saw." Kohana said and took her shoes off.

"It wasn't real!" Yukina said and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it has to be real. 'The producers' are lying to everyone." Yukina laughed and grabbed Kohana's hand/

"Lets go to the living room." Yukina said and Kohana looked at her strangely.

"Sure.. Ok, Lets go to the living room." Yukina smiled widely and led her the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHANA!" Everyone screamed and Kohana jumped a foot in the air causing everyone to laugh. Kohana looked at Yukina, who was smiling happily.

"Happy Birthday Kohana." She said and Kohana hugged her.

"Did you plan this?" Yukina nodded her head and Kohana looked at everyone.

"Why would you throw me a party when I was so mean to you?" She asked and Yusuke smirked.

"It's ok, we all know that you love me." Keiko smacked him on the head.

"Yusuke, she is just a child." She whispered angrily at him and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"I kind of wish that the murderer was real right now." Kohana said and smirked at Yusuke evilly.

"So! Kurama, Suki and I made some food! Lets eat!" Boton said and led everyone to the dining room. Kohana hanged behind and watched everyone walk into the dinning room. Kurama stood in the door way watching her.

"Why would they throw me a party? What do they get out of it?" Kohana thought to herself out loud. Kurama walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We threw you a party because you are our little friend." Kohana looked up at him in confusion. He thought she was confused because she didn't understand how they were friends but really it was because she had no idea why he kept calling her little. He smiled at her politely and started to walk towards the dining room.

"I know that Yukina didn't make supper, but will you still eat it? We worked really hard on it." Kohana laughed and start walking into the dining room with him.

"If I have to." She said and sat down between Yukina and Hiei while grinning at Kurama.

"Hiei! Where did you run off to?" Kohana asked and Hiei ignored her.

"I am guessing that you knew about the party?" She whispered to him as Kurama, Boton and Suki brought in the food. Hiei looked right at Kurama and smirked when he saw that Kurama was watching them intently. Hiei leaned closer to Kohana.

"Of course I knew." He whispered and Kohana laughed lightly.

"Then why didn't you tell me? And why are we whispering?" She whispered back to him and he smirked evilly at Kurama, who was obviously jealous of the attention Kohana was giving Hiei.

"Well lets eat before it gets cold." Kurama said before Hiei could reply to Kohana. Kohana nodded and Boton put some food on her plate She was about to take a bite, when Yusuke ruined the moment.

"What aren't you going to make me try it first?" He said and Kohana smirked at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Open wide for the train Yusuke." She said and started to make train noises. Everyone looked at her oddly and she put her fork down on her plate.

"What? I saw it on T.V once." She said and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I do not understand you fascination with that human device." He said and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"Hmm.. Lets see. It might have to do with a little something about me being human. I don't know. I could be crazy after all." She said sarcastically and elbowed him. He glared at her and she smiled.

"Whatever just eat." He said and Kohana nodded her head. Everyone stared at her, hoping that she would enjoy her food.

"It's good." She said and smiled at Kurama. He smiled back and everyone start to eat. Even though Suki was there, Kohana was having a good time. It would be kind of hard not to with Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting over the last piece of pizza.

"I remember on Kohana's 4th birthday we got her a clown and she bawled her eyes out she was so scared. Then she ran to her room and refused to talk to anyone." Suki said but no one her the bitterness in her tone. Kohana looked at her shocked.

'Did she just say that? How dare she talk about my birthday like that! How dare she just talk about me so casually' Kohana thought and was about to punch Suki in the face, when Yukina and Boton stood up.

"Ok is everyone done eating?" Yukina asked and everyone nodded their heads. Boton and Yukina smiled and started to gather everyone plates.

"So how is your birthday so far?" Keiko asked and Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"Better then the ones I have had so far." Kohana said and laughed. Everyone looked around awkwardly.

"To soon to joke about it?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"So how does it feel to be one year older?" Yukina asked as she walked back into the room and sat down beside Kohana. Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok I guess." She said and Boton walked into the room and turned off the lights.

"Happy birth-" Boton started to sing but was cut off by Hiei.

"If you start to sing that stupid song I will be forced to cut you vocal cords out." He said apathetically. Boton sighed and nodded her head and put the cake in front of Kohana.

"Happy 9th birthday Kohana?" Kohana said out loud and looked at everyone oddly.

Hiei smirked. 'This will be entertaining.' He thought and Yukina looked at Kohana, and then down at the cake.

"You guys, Kohana isn't 9 years old." Yukina said and Kohana laughed.

"More like add 10 to that 9 and you have my real age. Although I am flattered I look younger. It will come in real handy when I am super old." Kohana said and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Your 19?" Yusuke said and Kohana gave Yukina a 'they-are-your-friends' look.

"Yes Yusuke. I am 19 years old." She said real slowly like he was mental incapable of understanding anything that was coming out of her mouth.

"So your tell me that this whole time I thought you were 9 to 12 years old, you were really 18?" Yusuke asked in total outrage.

"Well yeah." Kohana said, she didn't really understand why he was freaking out. So what, she is older then what they thought she was. Big deal.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Kohana looked at him and sighed.

"I assumed you knew. Hiei and Yukina knew, so I thought you did also." Yusuke looked at her and then looked at everyone else. No one else was taking this news as badly as him.

"Didn't you find it weird that we were always calling you a child?" Kuwabara asked as he eyed the cake that was in front of Kohana.

"I thought it was slang or something." Kohana said with a shrug. Yusuke pointed at Suki.

"Why didn't you correct us?" He said and Suki rolled her eyes.

"I assumed you knew her real age as well." She said, totally lying through her teeth. Truthfully she had forgotten how old her younger sister was. Keiko patted Yusuke arm, trying to get him to calm down.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter how old you are. Although we will probably have to return some of the gifts we got you." Kohana nodded and started to stare at the cake in front of her. The candles were hypnotizing her.

"Now blow out your candles and make a wish." Boton said and Kohana nodded. 'I wish that I will get to see Ryoichi again.' She wished and blew out all but one candle.

"Oh you have a boyfriend!" Boton said in a sing song voice and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"How about we eat the cake after Kohana opens presents?" Keiko said and everyone agreed. They all walked into the living room leaving Kurama and Hiei alone. Hiei smirked.

"So what are you going to do now that you know that Kohana isn't jail bait?" Kurama looked at him oddly.

"Why would I do anything?" Hiei laughed and walked closer to him.

"Because fox, you want her. It is obvious. Now you can have her." Hiei said and Kurama glared at him.

"What makes you think I want her?" Hiei laughed again.

"Tonight at dinner you got jealous that I was talking to her so closely. But if another male talks to Suki you don't care." Kurama looked at him in surprise. Did he really feel jealous when Kohana was talking to Hiei?

"I don't know-" He was cut off but Kohana walking back into the room.

"There you are Hiei. Seriously, if you think I am going to go through that and not make you suffer with me, you are really stupid." Kohana said and grinned at Hiei as she grabbed his hand.

"Are you coming as well Kurama?" She asked and he nodded his head. His eyes were transfixed on their interlaced fingers. Hiei smirked as he squeezed Kohana's hand. A shot of jealous went through Kurama's body.

'Do I really like her in that way? I mean, there isn't anything wrong with it. She is after all an adult.. So it wouldn't be against the law. Wait. I can't seriously be thinking this. She is Suki's sister. My girlfriend's sister. Of course it is it wrong.' He thought as he walking into the living room with a fake smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

An: Well, here is my next chapter. Actually this is really half a chapter, but I decided to cut it in half. My step dad is home for the weekend (for some reason) and has to return tomorrow. So yeah, it will be awkward.

I was looking at my stats and noticed that like 14 people read my story. Well, more read it but in the end the last chapter always get around 14 - 20 hits. So i am guessing that these people are regulars? If you are a regular reader you deserve a cookie. I would give you one, butI am selfish. Hey, my step dad is in the hospital. I deserve cookies. So yeah. I don't know what the meaning was of this, so onward with the latest chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Isn't it amazing?  
How children feel?  
One moment they feel  
as if the world is going to end.  
The next they can laugh  
at something their friend said.  
They feel so powerfully,  
yet don't comprehend what  
exactly they are feeling. _

_I wish I was a child again.  
More then anything,  
that is my wish_

**-Linleigh Bell**

-Dream-

A 5 year old Kohana sat frozen on the cement floor of her new room. Red tear gems surrounded her. From afar it looked like a normal child playing with small marbles. The door opened and a 10 year old boy walked in.

"So.. You're the new girl?" Kohana sat in silence, a part of her wanted this boy to go away, but another part wanted him to stay because she was afraid to be alone.

"Can you really cry tear gems?" Kohana turned around and looked at him sadly. The scene of her parents dying replayed in her mind, bringing on a new wave of tears.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Kohana glared at him.

"What does it look like I am doing?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Crying? Wow, these are pretty." He said and walked closer to her to examine the tear gems. She grabbed his arm before he could grab one.

"Are they really dead? Maybe it was really some sort of dream or something right?" She asked and he pried his arm out of her grip.

"They are dead." He said and she looked at him desperately.

"They are dead. Now I am all alone." She said and the boy noticed that she was going to start crying again.

"Hey! Don't cry. You're not alone." He said and Kohana looked at him in confusion.

"Yes I am. I don't have anyone." The boy shook his head.

"From now on you have me." He said and held his hand out.

"I am Ryoichi Hart. I am 10 years old and my favorite animal is a cat." Kohana looked at his hand and after a few seconds grabbed it.

"I'm Kohana Saito. I'm 5 years old and I have a cat named Snookle!" She said and Ryoichi laughed.

"Snookle is a stupid name." Kohana let go of his hand and glared at him.

"Ryoichi is a stupid name." She said and crossed her arms. Ryoichi stopped laughing.

"At least I don't have cooties." Kohana rolled her eyes.

"There is no such thing as cooties."

-End of dream-

Kohana was rudely awoken by being shaken violently. She groaned and opened her eyes only to see the smiling Boton.

"Get ready! We are finally going to the mall with you!" Kohana groaned and got up as Boton left the room. 'Evil. They are all evil.' She thought and started to get dressed in a pale blue kimono. 'Why did I even agree to this?'

-Flashback-

"Oh Kohana! We all have to go to the mall one of these days." Boton gushed as she braided Kohana's hair. Kohana looked at Yukina and rolled her eyes.

"Sure.. Why not?" Boton smiled at Keiko and Shizuru.

"How about tomorrow?" Kohana sighed inwardly. She never really planned on actually going to the mall with then ever. They -excluding Shizuru- got way to excited for Kohana's tastes.

"I can't. I have an appointment to get my eyes removed." Kohana said sarcastically and Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina laughed. Boton pulled Kohana's hair in annoyance.

"Ow!" Kohana cried and Boton patted her head.

"Sorry, there are a lot of knots in your hair." Kohana groaned and Boton went back to braiding her hair. 'Knots my ass. Under no circumstances am I ever going shopping with her now.' She thought as Boton sighed.

"To bad. After we went shopping we were going to go get ice cream then go see a movie." Kohana perked up. Boton just mentioned her 2 favorite things.

"What movie?" Kohana asked casually.

"Oh that new horror movie." Kohana sighed.

"Really? That sounded really good." Boton nodded her head.

"It is suppose to be really gory." Kohana nodded her head. She knew that already, she had been obsessing over that particular movie for a couple of days now.

"Well, I guess I don't have to get my eyes removed. So I will come." Boton and Keiko squealed.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" They said and hugged her as Shizuru laughed and Kohana glared at her.

'I have a feeling this was a bad idea.'

-End of flashback-

Kohana sighed. Oh yes, she had a feeling this was going to end badly. She walked down to the living room.

"Are you ready to go Kohana?" Kurama asked asked her as she walked into the room.

"Yes… why?" He laughed.

"Well, we have been waiting for a hour now." Kohana raised her eye brow.

"We?" She asked as Suki walked into the room and attempted to hug Kohana.

"Yes. We are coming with you." Suki said as Kohana pushed her away.

"Who is we?" Kohana asked and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Really Kohana, are you that stupid? Who do you think 'we' is?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at Suki. Yukina walked over to the pissed off Kohana.

"Yusuke, Kuzuma, Hiei, Suki and Kurama are coming as well Kohana." Kohana glared at Kurama, who was comforting his girlfriend.

"Thank you Yukina. That was all I wanted to know." Yukina smiled nervously and grabbed Kohana's hand.

"Ok, lets go." Everyone agreed and started to walk to the front door.

"Kohana, do you also feel like something big is going to happen today?" Kohana nodded her head.

"Yeah, I fell like this day will end really badly." Kohana said and Yukina shook her head.

"No, I have a feeling it will end well." Kohana laughed and grabbed her friends hand.

"Let's hope it does. The day started horribly."


	13. Chapter 13

An: Ok, here is the next chapter, sorry it is so short., but do not fear! The next chapter should be out soon. You know how I said that my favorite chapter was the 14th one? Well I lied, it is really the 15th one. Anyways, if you thought I was evil before, wait till the end of this one.

P.S. Sorry if my spelling is horrible, the major stuff gets fixed by my word processor and I just don't see the small stuff. Its like my brain just jumps to the right word. Eventually once I finish the series and start to write the sequel (Which I am totally excited about. It will indeed rule.) I am going to edit everything.

* * *

Memories of Him seemed to haunt her dreams.  
Does it mean anything? Who knows.  
Does she want them to stop? Yes and no.  
Yes: They hurt. She can't see him, smell him, or touch him anymore.  
No: He hurt her. He left her hard edged and broken.  
So she must become content in dreaming.  
For he wont come back.  
Or so she thinks.

-Linleigh Bell

Kohana was yet again amazed when she walked into the mall. She had only been there once before and it still took her breath away. She had a feeling it always would.

"Ok. The first thing we have to do is buy Kohana some good clothes." Boton said and started to look for a good clothing store.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Boton looked at Kohana's clothing and then to Keiko and Shizuru.

"Well, it's a kimono." Kohana looked at her oddly.

"I have always worn kimonos." Suki sighed and Boton glared at her.

"Well, kimonos are now considered more formal. You need something more casual." Keiko said and pointed to what she was wearing. - A blue top, white vest and blue jeans- Kohana raised her eyebrow

"Fine, whatever." She said and Yukina smiled.

"Don't worry. Its more comfortable then it looks." Kohana nodded her head and started to zone out. She was of course thinking about the dream she had. It wasn't as clear as her other dreams, but it meant more to her.

It was more simple when she was younger. Once she turned 12 everything became worse. The only thing that made sense to her then was Ryoichi. 'But he left Kohana. He didn't come back, and he wont try to find you know. Do you even really want to see him again? He will change everything. Besides, you have all these people now.' She thought and watched Yukina talk to Boton.

No matter how hard she tried to be happy, she still felt like something was missing. 'Yes, I do want to see him again. Even if everything changes. She thought as Boton listed off more things they were going to do.

"… then we all have to go to Victoria's secret and get her some decent underwear." She said and Yusuke grinned perverted manner, which caused him to be smacked by his girlfriend/ Kurama looked at Boton with wide surprised eyes.

"Why don't you girls take her and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I will go and wait at the food court for you." He said but secretly he wanted to go. No one need to know that though. Kohana looked at them sadly.

'Why can't I be carefree? Even though I am free, I still feel trapped.' She thought and Hiei looked at her. He had been obviously been listening to her thoughts. 'That's because you are trapped. You dwell to much on your past.' He said and Kohana glared at him.

"And you don't? Try taking your own advice before you give it away Hiei." She said out loud, causing everyone to stare at her. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I am so sorry Hiei! I didn't mean for it to sound so nasty. I really am.. Sorry." She said lamely and Hiei just stared at her. Her eyes darted all over the place, trying to avoid his gaze. Her eyes feel on a guy in the crowd staring directly at her.

The moment their eyes met, her heart started to race. It was different then when she makes eye contact with Kurama. When it is Kurama, she feels dizzy and naked. Lately it made her want to grab his face and.. Well, she wasn't quite sure _what_ she wanted to do. But with this guy, she felt angry and sad. Above all, she felt like she was 5 years old again.

"Ryoichi." She whispered. Yes, the boy, No. The man from her constant dreams had officially crossed over from her past, to her future. And there was nothing Kohana could do to stop it.

* * *

End of chapter Author's note: How do you like them apples? Hmm? You like them? I bet you do… I know I know, I am a horrible evil bitch. Wouldn't this be the perfect time to tell you that I am going on vacation for a week.

Wait for it.

Nah, I am just messing with you. I am not going on vacation so don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

An: I updated! Yay! Well, I decided today was a day to celebrate. My step father who has been in the hospital since September has come home for good. So that's wicked. Also, I noticed how everyone was reviewing and saying I was evil. I am aren't I? I totally love it too. Anyways, this chapter is ok. I revised it a lot so that everyone can hate me some more. You know, for being an evil bitch? But to make it up to everyone, the next chapter is all about Suki's childhood! It is so my favorite chapter. I really out did myself.

Also, on a different subject all together, I finally posted on of my original stories on Quizilla. I am also going to post it on too. So I can have all the swear words I want.

I hope you like this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_I embrace this feeling now, so strong,  
I cast it aside for too long.  
I show it now for all to see,  
And maybe one day, you could love me…_

**-Deceived by Craig Potter**

Ryoichi smile and started to walk over to Kohana. As he looked at her, he was amazed about how different she looked. Before she always looked near death, but now she looked so full of life. She looked happy too. Kohana smiled softly back at him. All she wanted to do was run away but her body wouldn't move.

"Kohana, my you sure have grown in the last 5 years." Ryoichi said and looked her up and down. It was obvious that he was checking her out.

"Hi." She whispered and started to fiddle with the sleeve of kimono. He reached out and made her stop.

"Please, don't be nervous." He said and she smiled awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Keiko asked.

"I am Ryoichi Hart. I knew Kohana since she was little." He replied, his eyes never leaving Kohana.

"But wasn't she held captiv- OW." Boton said but was cut off when Yusuke elbowed her.

"Shut up." He mouthed and she looked at him oddly.

"They rescued me." Kohana said, when she noticed that Ryoichi was waiting for them to introduce themselves. Ryoichi stopped smiling and grabbed Kohana's hand.

"Listen, I was going to come back but-" He was cut off by Kohana placing 2 fingers against his lips.

"Maybe later." She said and he nodded his head in understanding. Kohana didn't want to discuss this in front of Suki, but he thought she didn't want anyone else to know. Ryoichi has yet to notice Kohana's older sister.

"Who is this guy?" Suki asked her boyfriend quietly. He glanced at her but then quickly looked back at Kohana.

"He knows Kohana. We suspect that he was related to one of the people who held her prisoner. We aren't sure yet though." Kurama answered and Suki went pale.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said quickly and ran away with out seeing if anyone heard her. Kurama nodded and glared at Ryoichi as he made Kohana, Keiko and Boton laugh.

'Jealous Fox?' Hiei asked him telepathically.

'No, what would make you think that?' Kurama asked and looked at Hiei, who was smirking.

'Well maybe because you came up with 10 ways to kill him in the last 3 minutes.' Hiei said and Kurama couldn't say anything. What Hiei said was true.

'We will kill him soon. Just wait till Kohana is gone.' Kurama almost laughed, but didn't because it sounded like a good idea.

'You actually think Kohana wouldn't be upset about his death? She obviously still cares about him, even though he left. I wouldn't have left her.' Jealous dripped off each word that Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes at how obvious Kurama was being.

'She will get over it.' Kurama decided not to say anything about how stupid Hiei's comment was and went back to focusing on the conversation going on between Kohana and Ryoichi.

".. And then Yukina was all "Kohana, movies aren't real." Can you believe it? I mean seriously, how could the person not die after being stabbed? I saw the blood." Ryoichi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't I tell you about movies?" Kohana shook her head.

"No you told me about television and taught me about flowers. What else.. Oh yeah! You told me about libraries. Kur- I mean Shuichi is going to take me to one soon." Kohana said and pointed at Kurama. He smiled and walked closer to her.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, I don't think we were properly introduced." Kurama said. Ryoichi smiled, he could tell that Kurama like Kohana by the way he protectively put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Ryoichi Hart." Kurama nodded his head, and then there was an awkward silence.

"Anyways. Kohana, I want to say I am sorry." Ryoichi said and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"I told you, we can talk about it lat-" Kohana was cut off buy Ryoichi kissing her. It was a sweet little kiss, nothing mind blowing. Kohana couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it was Kurama kissing her. 'What am I thinking. Why do I care that it is Ryoichi kissing me and not Kurama. I don't. That's just silly.' She thought.

Poor Kurama. While Ryoichi was kissing Kohana, his hand was still on her shoulder. Talk about awkward. The person he has loves (but hasn't admitted it to himself yet) was kissing someone (who he didn't like and added 10 more ways to kill him to the list) while he was touching her shoulder. It took all his self restraint not to pull Kohana away and punch Ryoichi right there in the mall.

Ryoichi pulled away from his sweet little kiss and smiled at Kohana, who was blushing like a mad man.

"I should have never left." He said and Kurama squeezed her shoulder.

"Ow Kur- Shuichi, your hurting me." Kurama quickly let go and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. You seemed a little tense so I was trying to get rid of the knot in your muscle." He said and Kohana looked at him oddly.

"I say we kill him right now." Hiei said and everyone looked at him. Kohana smiled and walked over to him.

"Hiei, we have to work on your people skills."

-With Suki-

Suki ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She went over to the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, she was pale and sweaty.

'Did Ryoichi notice me? Did he recognize me? No, he couldn't have, I mean, I am sure he was the same age as Kohana. And if she doesn't remember what I did, then why would he?' She smiled at her reflection.

'Everything will be ok. If they find out, I could always deny it right. Who will they believe, me or her?' Suki turned on the facet and scooped some water into her hands. She closed her eyes and splashed the water on her face. Luckily, she was one of those girly girls who carries makeup with her everywhere.

'They would have to believe me over her. I am after all Kurama's girlfriend. He may have some sort of weird fascination with her, but at the end of the day its my bed he sleeps in. Well, if I am not at Tsugiri's house.' Suki thought as she re-applied her makeup.

'I wont let that bitch of a sister ruin what I have built. Not now, not when I have so much to lose.'

* * *

Ok, I decided to answer some of my reviews because I have started to review on some stories and notice how warm and fuzzy i felt when i saw my username in the chapter. So here you go: 

gothic-ember: I am evil aren't I? Hehe. Well, thank you for always reviewing!

Twisted-Sister64: Margaret, you are truly bizarre. But i love you anyways! don't go spoiling the ending now. Or telling people about the sequel. Because i know you will, and then i will hate you until I get distracted but either a shiny thing or a butterfly. Or both.

hieisfiredemoness: At least someone loves the evil bitch in me. Thanks for being my first reviewer ever!

Inu Shojo: You kind of scared me to tell you the truth. I am use to getting like 10 emails a week, sometimes less. And then a couple days ago i was at my computer just happily playing away on Paint shop pro when I opened my Msn to see if i wanted to talk to anyone and i had like 5 million e-mails from someone reviewing. Anyways thank you for taking time and reviewing to every chapter. I'm happy that you found my story laugh out loud funny. I hope you didn't hate yourself afterwards. (Like the quote 'I laughed out loud and hated myself afterwards'.. yeah, i am aware that i am a loser.)

Yuki Amida: You haven't reviewed in a while, but i decided to add you to my list of people to add comments to any ways! (did that make sense? Because i have a feeling it didn't) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

I hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story because i am pretty much writing it for you. And also so i can say that i posted my writing on the internet, even thought it is extremely awkward for me. So yeah. Also I feel bad because some people have more comments then others. But do not fret! I love you all the same! Well maybe Margaret more, because well, I know her.

Well, I am going to shut up now and let you think about how much you hate me for ending this chapter this way.


	15. Chapter 15

An: Well, here is my next chapter. I think it is my favorite so far.

There are more Suki's childhoods coming, but not for a couple of chapters. I think I might even throw in some of Ryoichi's childhood. So yeah.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_If suddenly you forget me  
do not look for me,  
for I shall already have forgotten you. _

**-Pablo Neruda - If You Forget Me **

Suki's Childhood part 1

Everything was fine. I was happy. I was even excited to be getting a little brother or sister. If it was a boy, I was going to teach him how to play all the sports because our father threw like a little girl. If it was a girl, I was going to teach her how to put on makeup and have tea parties with her. I even remember how excited I was when mom told me she was pregnant.

_-Flashback to when Suki was 5-_

"Ok you two, sit down. I have a 'present' for you both!" Sakura Saito said as she sat her daughter and husband down on the couch.

"Actually it is a 'present' for the whole family!" She said and pulled out a white jewelry box.

"What is it mommy?" Suki asked and Sakura smiled.

"You have to guess." Yuki Saito, Suki's father and Sakura's husband, rolled his eyes.

"Last time you make me guess at something, you hit me for getting it wrong." Sakura sighed and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"That's because I asked you to guess what we were having for supper and you said carpet." Yuki smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Can I guess what the present is?" Suki asked and Sakura laughed.

"Of course honey." Suki smiled and started to think about what it could be. 'Mommy said it was for everyone.' Suki thought and started to play with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Could it be a new couch or car?" Suki asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No better!" Yuki sighed.

"Is it a new hammer for me?" Sakura laughed and he glared at her.

"I would like to see you hammer something. You would cut your arm off. And no, it isn't a hammer. You don't even like tools." Yuki laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I thought I would, you know, be manly." He said and Suki giggled.

"Neither of you are right. Now open the box Suki!" Sakura said and handed the box to her daughter.

"OK!" Suki said and opened the lid. Inside the box was a beautiful locket with a cherry blossom on it.

"Wow, it is so pretty!" Suki said and Sakura squealed.

"Read what is inscribed on the back!" Suki smiled and turn the locket over.

'_Congratulations on becoming a big sister. Love Mom'_ Suki looked wide eyed at her mother.

"Really? I am going to be a big sister!" Suki said and Sakura nodded her head while smiling.

"That's great honey, you are going to be a big sister.. Wait… What? That means your.. I'm going to be a dad?" Yuki exclaimed and was about to hug his wife but stopped when he saw the look she was giving him.

"You are already are a father." She said and pointed to Suki. He laughed and picked Suki up.

"I got carried away in all the excitement."

_-End of flashback-_

Everything changed because of grandmother. Pretty soon all that mattered was the baby.

_-Flashback-_

"Mother, I am not having a home birth. I had Suki in the hospital and nothing went wrong." Sakura said and Suki grabbed her hand.

"Well, this baby girl is going to be different. She is like me. She has my power, my grandmother's power. I can feel it." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I don't care mother. I will have her in the hospital." Amaye Mausi, Suki's grandmother rolled her eyes.

"And how will you explain it to the doctors when she cries tear gems? Or that she took all his power when he delivered her? They will take her away and experiment on her like some sort of.. Animal." Sakura squeezed Suki's hand and looked over at Yuki who was leaning in the door way.

"Fine, we can have her at home. But if anything goes wrong, we will take her to the hospital." Sakura said and ran her hand through her hair.

"I think I am going to go the bed." She said and walked out of the room to her bedroom.

"Is mommy and the baby going to be ok?" Suki asked her father. He just glanced at her and went to follow his wife. Suki looked at her grandmother.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Amaye glared at her.

"Yes." She said and walk out of the room leaving Suki wondering what she did wrong.

_-End of flashback-_

My family use to love me. My grandmother would tell me stories of training in the demon world. My mother would bake cookies with me every Sunday. My father -attempted- to teach me how to play football but stopped when I started to beat him.

Everything was fine. Everything. Until, Kohana was born. I don't know what happened, only that I was sent away for 3 months. No one would tell me why my mother was in pain, or why my father was so stressed out. Or why my grandmother hated me. All I know is that when I came home, everything was different.

_-Flashback to when Suki was 6-_

"Mommy!" Suki screamed as she saw her mother in a wheelchair at the airport holding a bundle in her arms.

"Suki! How is my big girl?" Suki looked at her mother in confusion. She never called Suki a big girl.

"I'm ok.. What's that in your arms?" Sakura smiled and Yuki checked his watch.

"This is your little sister Kohana." Sakura said and showed Suki the baby. Kohana was indeed adorable. She had a little pink nose and big bright blue eyes. She even had a little bit of hair.

"Can I hold her?" Suki asked and Sakura stopped smiling.

"Sorry honey but no. You might have germs or dirt on your hands and clothing. Kohana might get more sick. You don't want your little sister to die do you?" Suki shook her head.

"Good, now lets go home." Suki nodded her head and looked at her dad.

"Why is mommy in a wheelchair?" Yuki looked down at Suki.

"Mommy is just a little tired that's all." He said and started to walk off. Suki looked at him wheeling her mother away. She didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling then but 10 years later she did.

At that moment she felt abandoned. Like her parents didn't even really want her to come back. And although she never would know, they didn't.

_-End of flashback-_

It got worse. I was constantly ignored. Everything was Kohana this and Kohana that. I had to walk to school by myself, and came up with a game to see if they would care if I never came back. I would take as long as I could coming home to see if they were worried. One time I got up to three hours and when I got home, no one even noticed that I was gone.

_-Flash back to when she was 7-_

Suki walked into Kohana's room. It was a nice room, it had blue walls and a nice tiny bed. Kohana was 2 years old and already could talk well and read a bit. Mainly because their grandmother spent every waking hour with her it seemed. All because Kohana was 'special'.

Suki knew how 'special' Kohana was. Once she pulled Kohana's hair and she started to cry. Pretty little gems came instead of tears.

Kohana was a freak to Suki. It wasn't normal for a _human _to cry tear gems or predict the future. It would have been ok if she was a demon like their grandmother, but no. She had to be some sort of… monster.

"I hate you, and I hope someone comes and takes you away." Suki said and Kohana opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Suki.

"Suki! Want to play?" Kohana asked and Suki glared at her.

"No. I hate you!" Suki hissed and closed Kohana's door. Suki stood there a moment to make sure that Kohana didn't come out of her room or start to cry. When she felt confident that she wouldn't, Suki decided she wanted a glass of milk.

She crept down the stairs and heard voices from the living room. It sounded like her mother, father and grandmother were arguing. 'Why would they be fighting now?' Suki thought and decided to investigate. She tiptoed and waited outside the doorway leading to the living room.

"I saw the future Sakura. You have to get rid of her and save your lives. You have to save Kohana's life!" Amaye said.

"What you are proposing is insane! I am not getting 'rid' of her. Stop talking about her like she is a dog or something." Sakura shouted and Yuki put a comforting hand on her back.

"Listen Amaye, I know that your 'visions' usually come true, but we are not getting rid of our daughter. Now if you say anything about it again, I will have to ask you to leave. You are upsetting Sakura, and you know that when Sakura is upset that Kohana senses it and also becomes upset." Yuki said coolly.

"Fine, I will leave. I will not watch you throw your lives away because of some jealous little girl." Amaye said and she started to leave the room. She stopped at the door way right across from where Suki was standing.

"I will never forgive you for what you will do to this family." She said and Suki knew she was talking to her.

_-End of flashback-_

That was the last time I ever saw or spoke to my grandmother. I wish my parents did send me away, that way they would still be alive. The bad thing is, if I could do it all over again I would. If Ryo Hart, Ryoichi's father asked me to deliver him Kohana again, I would do it in a heart beat. I would just make sure that Kurama and his pathetic friends wouldn't save her.

I would also make sure that Ryo wouldn't also take my parents. He wasn't suppose to! He was only suppose to take the stupid bitch Kohana, but he also took my mother and father because they would make her cry if they were hurt. I was left behind, just like always.

I will be left behind again because of Kohana. So, I don't really love Kurama, we just don't have that chemistry anymore. Before, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, now I find him boring and routine. I absolutely hate his friends. But they all love Kohana, so I can't let her have them. She can't have my Kurama. He is suppose to marry me, and we will have the perfect life. I won't let her ruin it again. She wont ruin my life again, or I will stop her. No matter


	16. Chapter 16

An: Wow, I can't believe how long it has been since I have last updated. Super long. I am a bad girl. Oh well, the good news is that just because I haven't updated, doesn't mean I haven't been writing. Oh yeah. Tons. Mainly at school though. I get in lots of trouble but it is all worth it anyways.

So here is the next chapter. I think it is awkward, but I guess it is ok because Margaret read it like 5 times and threatened to hurt me if I didn't continue writing. She also threatened to stop writing her fan fic. So yeah. Being threatened with bodily harm isn't fun. Unless it's to someone else. Then it is actually quite funny.

_

* * *

To feel that we adore  
To such refined excess,  
That though the heart would break with  
more  
We could not live with less,  
This is love, faithful love,  
Such as saints might feel above._

**-unknown**

Kohana sighed and rolled over onto her side. The events of the day replaying in her mind. First the dream that she had, then Boton forcing her to go shopping, meeting Ryoichi again, Ryoichi kissing her. 'It was a nice kiss I guess.' She thought.

Hiei saying he was going to kill someone. 'Who was he talking about?' Suki coming back from god knows were and whispering with Kurama, Kurama glaring at Kohana and then leaving. 'Why did he glare at me? Was he mad or something?' Kohana thought and sat up.

'I can't sleep.' Kohana stood up and decided to go to the living room. 'Hiei said that Kurama was jealous that Ryoichi kissed me. Why would he be jealous though? It's not like I get all that jealous when he kisses Suki.'

"Hello Kohana. What are you doing up?" Kohana looked up at Kurama. He looked really fine reading his book, wearing a white button up shirt and plaid pajama pants. A part of Kohana (a part she only knew she had since she met Kurama) wanted to rip his clothes off.

"I couldn't fall asleep." He nodded his head.

"Does Suki feel better now?" Kohana asked and tried to play with the sleeve of her shirt but couldn't because she was wearing one of her new tank tops. Kurama raised his eyebrow.

"When you left the mall. I assumed that it was because Suki wasn't feeling well, so I was wondering if she is feeling better." Kurama closed his book and smiled.

"Yes, she is feeling a lot better." Kohana nodded her head and sat beside him on the couch.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked and Kohana decided to ignore the jealousy she thought she heard.

"It was ok I guess. Ryoichi wants to meet me again so we can talk about everything that happened." Kurama nodded his head, not really knowing what to say.

"Kurama, what is love?" Kohana asked and unconsciously held her breath. He looked at her and sighed.

-Kurama's P.O.V-

What is love? Why is she asking? So she can find out how she feels for that Ryoichi guy? He doesn't deserve her.

"There isn't really a definition for love. For everyone it is different. But mostly I think love is when you can't stop thinking about that certain person. When all you want to do is touch that certain person. Love has no boundries. It has no age limits. But most of all, you love that person because of how they make you feel. So really love is very selfish." I look into Kohana's eyes. It's strange, but really I was describing how I feel about her. Does that mean I love her?

She bits her lip and places her hand on top of mine. Yes, it does mean that I love her.

-Back to normal P.O.V-

"How is it selfish?" Kohana asked and they both lean closer to each other.

"It's selfish because you don't want to share that person. You don't want anyone to look or touch them. You want them all to yourself." Kurama said and ran his hand through Kohana's long hair.

"Is that how you feel about Suki?" Kurama frowned. He didn't feel that way about Suki. Ever. He ran his fingers along the side of Kohana's face. Why did he feel this way for her? He hadn't even known her for that long.

Kohana couldn't breathe. Was Kurama going to kiss her? He leaned closer and Koahan could feel his breath on her lips.

"No." He whispered and touched his lips to hers. Every muscle in Kohana's body relaxed. She opened her mouth and Kurama smiled against her lips. It felt perfect.

Kurama ran his hands up and down her arms, and noticed that she had goosebumps. He gave her goosebumps, not Ryoichi. He did. Kurama suddenly got the erge to make her his. His and no one elses. He increased pressure on the kiss. It was no long a sweet innocent kiss, but a passionate one.

He put one hand on her hip and another hand on her shoulder. He -was- going to push he down on the couch, so that she was laying beneath him but he felt a familiar aura. Hiei.

'Why did he have to come now?' Kurama thought and pulled away from Kohana reluctantly.

"I'm in love with your sister." Kurama said and started to button up his shirt. He didn't even notice that the first few buttons had come undone. Did he do that or Kohana?

"I'm sorry if you feel that I have feelings for you. It is my fault for leading you on." He said and looked at the shocked expression on Kohana's face.

"It's probably better if I leave now." Kurama stood up and walked past the glaring Hiei, and then left the room.

Kohana stared at his retreating form in shock. 'What just happened?' she thought as she stood up and walked over to Hiei.

"What just happened Bob?" Hiei sighed and decided to ignore the fact that she called him Bob.. For now.

"The fox will be dead by the morning." Kohana sighed and hugged him.

"That has to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to try to make me feel better." Kohana stopped hugging Hiei and stretched.

"I think I am going to go to sleep, and try and forget what just happened." Hiei nodded his head.

"Hiei." He said and Kohana stared at him blankly.

"Call me Bob one more time and I will make sure you will never be able to speak again." Kohana laughed and took a step away from Hiei.

"We really need to work on your people skills.. Bob" Kohana said and ran to her bedroom.

* * *

End of chapter AN: I just kind of realized how evil I am being. I mean, you guys don't have know who she is going to end up with. So, I will tell you!

She ends up with Kurama. I can't help it. I love writing it when the main character ends up with Kurama, which is weird because Hiei is my favorite character. Anyways, she ends up with him, but what happens to Suki is wicked.

Totally shocked my friend. It was cool.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I'm sad. I couldn't find a quote for this chapter. Well actually, I found alot just none that fit it. So this chapter is quoteless. Did you know that I wrote this story because of a book quote that I read? I can't tell you or it will give away the ending. He he I get all excited when I think about it.

Truthfully I am amazed that people even liked the last chapter. I was expecting people to be all "Omg! that was horrible!" But no one did, so I am happy about that. Well, people could have been thinking that, just no one who review thought it was horrible.

I am going to shut up now and let you read this chapter. Sorry there is no Kurama and Kohana romance in this chapter, They aren't even in it. So yeah. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hello Lord Koemna." Amaye Mausi said as a teenage Koemna sat down beside her on the grass. Amaye had been waiting for Koemna at the park for hours, and was overjoyed when he finally showed up.

"Hello Mausi. I am assuming you are wondering why I requested to see you after so many years. Especially seeing as you, according to my records, don't even exist." Koemna frowned and Amaye laughed as she placed a hand on Koemna's arm.

"Oh Koemna, how many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Amaye. Are you sure you aren't some sort of telepath? That is exactly what I was thinking. Especially the part about me not existing." Koemna opened his mouth to say something but apparently Amaye wasn't done talking.

"I'm glad to find out I don't exist. I remember burning my records. I am sad that you found me though. If you can find me, anyone ca. I can't have that now can I?" Although she sounded up beat, Koemna knew that she was scared the he found her.

"Don't worry Amaye. No one knows about you but me." Amaye nodded her head and sighed.

"Are you ok Amaye?" Koemna asked and Amaye lost her smile. Koemna noticed how much older she looked, but not nearly anywhere close to her age. She was about 100 or so years old, but looked 40.

"No, I am not alright Koemna. I told you the last time I saw you -which by the way was 50 years ago- that I wanted to disappear. So why did you have to find me?" Amaye asked and looked away.

"I wouldn't have looked for you if it wasn't important." Koemna said and Amaye turned her head to look at him.

"That's why I am upset." Koemna nodded his head and Amaye pulled out a thermos and 2 cups.

"Would you like some tea?" Koemna nodded his head and Amaye poured him some tea.

"It's about your granddaughter, Kohana." Amaye nearly dropped the cup she was handing Koemna.

"That's not funny Koemna. Kohana is dead." Koemna took the cup of tea and looked at Amaye strangely.

"I don't know where you get your information, but Kohana is very much alive. In fact she is living with 2 of my spirit detectives." Amaye gasped and grabbed Koemna's arm.

"Really? She is alive?" But I had a vision that a man named Ryo Hart kidnapped and killed her." Koemna set down his cup of tea before he dropped it.

"Well, Ryo Hart did get her. My spirit detectives saved her along with their friend Yukina. If you don't mind me asking, do you know how Ryo even got Kohana? I mean you daughter had heavy security to keep people away from Kohana." Amaye let go of Koemna's arm and glared at nothing.

"It is because of Suki." Koemna stared at her wide eyed.

"What!" Amaye nodded her head, not really hearing what Koemna said, she was off in her own little world.

"Yes, in my vision. Suki found out all ht passwords and gave them to Ryo, so he could kidnap Kohana." Koemna shook his head.

"No. She couldn't have. It wasn't her." Amaye glared at him.

"Yes it was! Who else could have gotten the passwords?" Koemna shook his head again.

"I don't know. All I know is that Suki wouldn't have done that. Now, the reason I wanted to see you is because I need to know how Kohana is about to cry tear gems. She is human after all." Amaye, still glaring at Koemna, cleared her throat.

"Well, it started 600 years ago or so. A female demon fell in love with a human, and gave birth to his daughter. Instead of this child being demon or half demon, it was human. When that girl got older, she gave birth to a daughter. A demon daughter. It continued liked that. I got my demon blood from my grandmother. It skipped my daughter Sakura. Suki was suppose to be demon, but for some reason Kohana got the demon powers instead. She doesn't however have any demon blood. I don't know how that happened, it is the first time it did." Koemna nodded his head and finished writing everything that Amaye just said. Amaye didn't even notice that he pulled out a note pad.

"Can she do anything other then cry tear gems?" Koemna asked and Amaye nodded her head.

"Yes. She can also predict the future, sort of. She gets visions, just like me." Koemna wrote that down.

"When she was younger, did she get visions?" Amaye shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. I only now about one time. She knew I was leaving a week before I left." Koemna nodded her head and took a sip of tea.

"Does she have any other abilities?" Amaye shook her head.

"No, she should have been able to manipulate energy and absorb other peoples energy. She needs demon blood for that I guess." Amaye stood up and stretched.

"I should go now. Being out in public makes me anxious." Koemna stood up also and looked around the deserted park.

"Ok, do you want me to give a message to Kohana for you?" Amaye shook her head and picked up her thermos.

"No, I can't see her again, or have any contact with her." Amaye was about to walk away but Koemna stopped her.

"What do you mean?" Koemna asked and Amaye sighed in annoyance.

"It's.. a cure of our demon blood, I guess you could say." It was silent for a few minutes as Koemna waited for Amaye to continue. She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"We end up leaving the ones we love. We run away and go into hiding, and we don't look back. Me giving you a letter or message to give to Kohana is looking back. The ones with the curse can't stand always putting the ones we love in danger. Kohana will probably run away soon. " Koemna shook his head.

"No, from what I have seen she loves and cares about everyone to much to run away." Amaye smiled secretly at him.

"Well you would know." She said and walked away.

* * *

Author's note: '_Amaye smiled secretly at him_.' Ok, I didn't know how else to word this phrase. She knows how Kohana is going to start feeling, so she is letting him believe what he wants, while she knows what will really happen. 

-Little about Amaye-

She first met Koemna because he needed her help. She decided to help him but on one condition, she got to organize his files. He said yes, think that she was a neat freak. Instead she found all the files on herself and destroyed them.

The first time she ran away was when she was 20 years old. She was in love with a man 10 years her senior. He almost died when demons tried to kidnap Amaye for her tear gems. She killed the demons and healed the man she loved. When she knew he wouldn't die, she slipped away at night. He never saw her again.

The next time she fell in love, it was with Sakura's father. Everything was fine until Sakura was 5. Amaye got scared that Sakura would be used at bait, so she decided to run away. Sakura didn't see her mother again till Suki was born. Amaye decided to stay around and help Sakura and Yuki raise their daughter. She left when Kohana was 2 years old, because Sakura refused to believe that Suki handed Kohana over to her soon to be murderer.


	18. Chapter 18

An: Well, it's that time of year again. Actually I don't really have a reason for saying that, I just had a sudden erge.

I had all these things I had planned to say and of course be outrageously funny, but I forgot. So yeah. That totally sucks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is super long. It like 2000 and something words. You better enjoy it because my hands and eyes are killing me. I really need glasses.

Again, I couldn't really find a super duper quote, so I just used this crappy one.

_

* * *

_

_You never really know what being alone is until  
You know what love is  
That's real romance._

**- Can't remember where I got that. **

"Kohana snap out of it!" Ryoichi said and Kohana snapped out of her daydream of Kurama.

"Sorry." She said and Ryoichi rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to know that I haven't seen you in what, 5 years? And you can't even seem to focus on me." Kohana glared at him.

"It wasn't like you were saying anything interesting." Kohana said and the only response she got was Ryoichi sighing.

"Whatever. Where do you want to go? A restaurant or something?" Kohana shrugged her shoulders and saw a rose bush. The sight of it made her both excited and angry. Excited because it reminded her of the kiss that her and Kurama shared 4 days ago, and angry because of how he handled the situation. Another reason it made her angry because it's the 10th thing in the last half hour that made her think of Kurama.

"Here we are." Ryoichi said and held the door open for Kohana. She smiled at him and walking into the dimly lit restaurant.

"Hello, a table for 2 please." Ryoichi asked the waitress that was standing in front of them.

"Can it be outside?" Kohana asked and the waitress nodded her head and grabbed 2 menus.

"Of course. Please follow me." She said and led them to their table outside.

"Can I get you both something to drink?" She asked as they sat down.

"I'll have a beer and Kohana will have…" Ryoichi said and looked at Kohana.

"Water please." The waitress nodded her head and left.

"So what have you been up to?" Ryoichi asked and Kohana looked him over. He was leaning back in his chair and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. It really pissed Kohana off. Was he this care free when he left her? Was he taking girls to restaurants and smiling at them while she was cold and lonely?

Kohana was over come with the desire to hurt him. Not physically but emotionally. She wanted to be the one to make him stop smiling, just like how he made her stop smiling 5 years ago.

"Stuff. I was either being forced to cry by means I don't want to talk about, or I was sitting in the dark wondering when They were going to kill me. You know, the usual." Ryoichi stopped smiling and sat up in his chair. Kohana felt an odd sense of pleasure. They sat in silence for awhile and Kohana felt as if she was going to drown in it.

"Why did you leave?" Kohana whispered and before Ryoichi could answer the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she sat down the drinks. Kohana grabbed her glass and took a sip of water.

"Soon." Ryoichi said and smiled nicely at her.

"Ok, I'll be back in 5 minutes. If you are ready by then, just asked someone for Jordan." Ryoichi nodded his head and Kohana picked up her menu.

"Kohana, I didn't want-"

"The cheese burger sounds good." She said, cutting Ryoichi off.

"Yeah, it does." He said with a sigh and picked up his menu. Both of them were to stubborn -in a way- to say anything for the next 5 minutes.

"Have you decided?" Jordan asked and they both closed their menus.

"I'll have the cheese burger." Kohana said and zoned out.

'Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should have stayed at home.' Kohana thought and Jordan left.

"Kohana. I think we seriously need to talk about why I left."

-With Kurama-

Kurama looked up at the clock. Kohana has been gone for about 45 minutes already.

'Why did she have to go out with him? What if he is hurting her right now?' Kurama thought and scenes of Ryoichi hitting Kohana flashed through his mind. 'What if she is calling my name for help right now?' Kurama closed the book he was attempting to read.

'What if Ryoichi is kissing her right now?' The scene of Kurama kissing Kohana flashed in his mind, but instead of it being himself kiss her, it is Ryoichi. Kurama stood up and his book fell to the floor.

'I should go and save her.' He thought and was about to leave when Suki came into the room and stopped him.

"Kurama, Let's go on a date!" She said and Kurama was about to say no but 2 things stopped him. Hiei and Youko.

-You are not leaving _our _woman because you think that _thing_ is kissing another man.- Needless to say, Youko didn't approve of Kurama's feeling for Kohana.

'Youko is right. You stay with your woman and I will follow Kohana.' Hiei taunted Kurama in his head. Before Kurama could agree or disagree, Hiei left.

"Where did Hiei go? Probably to follow Kohana right? I swear, he must have a thing for her or something. Just between you and me, I think she likes him back." Suki said and watched Kurama's reaction. Sadly for her, all she saw and anger and jealousy.

"So, what do you say? Let's go out, just you and me. Like old times." Suki said and Kurama nodded his head. Suki squealed and hugged him.

"I'm ready when you are." Suki said and Kurama smiled slightly.

"I'm ready."

-With Kohana-

"I already know what happened. You left, it's pretty simple." She says and crosses her arms over her chest. Ryoichi slams his hand down on the table in frustration.

"No. It is not that simple. You think I wanted to leave?" Kohana looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well, yeah." She says and Ryoichi glares at her.

"Well then you are really stupid." Kohana gawked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would I want to leave you?" Kohana glares at him.

"I don't know! You just suddenly left! I had no warning or anything. You just left me all alone, even though you promised me you wouldn't." Ryoichi stopped smiling and frowned.

"I had to leave." He said and put his head in his hands.

"I didn't want to leave. My father mad me. I think he was scared about me being in love with you. He probably thought I would try to steal you away." He said Kohana looked away from him.

"Why didn't you?" Ryoichi sighed and looked up at her.

"Because I am a coward. I couldn't go against my father. You only go against him if you have a death wish or something" Ryoichi went to hold her hand but she moved it out of his reach.

"Shuichi didn't have a death wish and he saved me." Ryoichi snorted.

"Well he didn't actually plan on saving you now did he?" Kohana glared at him and was tempted to slap him.

"I guess not."

-With Kurama-

"So how did you save Kohana? I mean, I thought you were only going there to save Yukina." Suki asked as she and Kurama walked hand in hand through the park.

"Well, she was in the same room as Yukina. It was really unexpected that she was there. So we had to save her. We couldn't just leave her to die." Suki nodded her head and got the feeling that Kurama didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

"So how has life been lately?" Suki asked and Kurama looked at her strangely. She laughed bitterly at his expression.

"Well, I just don't know what's going on with you anymore. We hardly ever talk anymore.. or do other things." Suki said and smiled at him.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Kurama said and Suki's heart broke a little by hearing those words. Her hatred grew a little for her sister also.

"Oh." She said and they continued to walk in silence.

-With Kohana-

"I'm sorry. I should have saved you, or at least done something." Ryoichi said after Jordan brought them their food.

"No, I should say I'm sorry. All this time, I have been mad at you, when really I should be happy that you weren't there. In a way, I'm glad you didn't save me. If you had, I wouldn't have met everyone. I would hate to think what kind of person I would be if I hadn't met them." Ryoichi's hear hurt. Was she really that happy he didn't save her? Judging by the smile on her face, she really was.

"Yeah. I can tell. You never smiled like that for me."

-With Kurama-

"What was your childhood like?" Kurama asked and Suki licked her ice cream cone so he couldn't see her frown. Only one word jumped out at her. Lonely. Her childhood had been lonely.

"It was.. Good. My parents were great." Kurama smiled and bit into his ice cream.

"What was Kohana like?" This time, no word jumped out at her. She never really paid attention to how Kohana must of felt. She was always smiling, so Suki always assumed she was happy.

"She was a happy kid." Kurama grabbed Suki's free hand.

"I'm sorry you had to lose all your family. I bet you are glad Kohana is finally back." Suki almost gagged but some how managed to smile.

"Very."

-With Kohana-

"Well I should go back home now. We have been out for awhile." Kohana said as Ryoichi paid the bill.

"Come and live with me." He said and opened the door for her. Kohana laughed.

"What a silly thing to ask. I can't live with you. That would mean leaving Yukina." Kohana said Ryoichi looked at her.

"So? I love you." He said and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her hand softly.

"So very much." He said. Kohana frowned and look her hand away from him.

"But I don't love you like that. Shuichi said that when you love someone you want to touch them and make them yours. I don't feel that way for you. Maybe once, in a weird way, I did love you. But not now, to much has happened. All I can give you is friendship." He stared at her in shock and she stepped away from him.

"I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me." She said and Ryoichi shook his head.

"No! Being you friend is enough." He was lying but Kohana didn't pick up on that.

"Let's get you home before the short one kills me." Ryoichi said and grabbed her hand as she laughed.

"I don't know why you are laughing. We both know he would do it." Ryoichi said, making Kohana laugh harder.

"Oh. I know he would kill you. I am just laughing so that your last memory will be me laughing." Kohana said and started to laugh again causing Ryoichi to roll his eyes.

"Nice to know how much you care."

-With Kurama-

"Let's go home." Kurama said after checking his watch.

"Yeah, it's kind of starting to get cold." Suki said and they started to walk back towards the house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. It's been so long since we have been on a date." Suki said and Kurama nodded his head.

He decided to not say what he was thinking at that moment. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the truth was, he probably would have enjoyed it much more if Suki was Kohana.

"Do you think Kohana will be back by now?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he was just making conversation. It didn't.

"I don't know." Suki said coldly. She looked around them and noticed that they were in her 'friend' Tsugiri's neighborhood.

"Oh. I forgot. One of my friends wants me to sleep over, they just live down there. I think I will go now." Kurama nodded his head.

"Do you want me to walk you to their house?" He asked, trying to be polite. It was how his mother raised him after all.

"NO!" She yelled quickly and he looked at her strangely.

"No, it's ok. Our house is in the other direction. It's fine, I will be there soon. You go home and get all the juicy gossip from Hiei." Suki said and ran off the Tsugiri's house. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk home. He remembered what Suki said about Hiei liking Kohana, but immediately dismissed the idea. There was no way Hiei liked her. Right?

* * *

End of Chapter An: Just to make it clear, Hiei doesn't have feelings of that sort for Kohana. He just thinks of her like family, in his own weird way.

Now I remember what I wanted to say. I am so glad people are feeling the way I wanted them too when it comes to Suki. Please tell me if I being to obvious about the whole Suki thing. Am I laying it on to thick? Do my questions even make sense? If they don't then I am taking that as a good thing, it means that I am not being obvious. So yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

An: Holy crap. I haven't updated in so long! Well, I am sorry. This chapter isn't anything fancy, so I guess I am really sorry for making you wait such a long time for such a crappy chapter.

Anyways, I will try to have 2 more out by Christmas, but I am not promising anything. Oh, and I finally got glasses. I took Margaret with me to pick them up and she kept saying that I look smart. Apparently I looked stupid without glasses. Ha ha.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, so I will leave these words of wisdom to all of my readers.

You may now officially hate Suki.

* * *

"Hey Suki, what's up?" Tsugiri asked when he answered his door. Suki rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, walking into his house.

"Why don't you come in? No? You don't want to? Oh well. Yes my mother is doing fine, thank you for asking." He said and closed the door. Suki glared at him and took of her coat.

"I was on a date with Kurama." She said and threw herself on the couch.

"So? Are you here to throw it in my face or something? Or, dare I say it, Is there trouble in paradise?" He said raising a hand to his mouth and Suki glared at him again.

"For once, can something be about me? Why do you always turn it around?" Suki said and Tsugiri laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot that I always make everything about me. No wonder everyone calls me a drama queen." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Why does everyone like her more? I'm prettier, smarter.." Tsugiri rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch.

"All he could think about was her!" Suki said and Tsugiri sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do? Kill him? Kill who ever this girl is? I recall you saying I was only good for one thing." He said and put his hand on her knee. He slowly started to move up her leg. Suki sighed and whacked his hand off her leg.

"I want you to hook me up with one of your 'contacts'." Tsugiri stared at her, shock written on his face.

"Seriously? Is this chick really worth it?" Suki rolled her eyes.

"Kohana is my sister. I couldn't think of anyone more worthy." Suki said and kissed Tsugiri's cheek.

"Please?" She asked and kissed him playfully on the lips. Tsugiri groaned as she pulled away.

"You do realize what could happen to her right? I mean she is your sister. Also, I will give you the best, so it will be expensive." Tsugiri said and Suki giggled.

"Of course I know silly. I want you to arrange a meeting for me with him first though." Suki said, twirling a piece of Tsugiri's hair around her finger.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what do I get out of it?" Tsugiri asked with a sly grin. Suki smiled and undid the button of his jeans.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind for payment?" She said and he stood up and started to take off his shirt.

"I can think of a few things." He said and started to undo her shirt. She grabbed his hands and held them to her heart.

"Please, make me forget." She whispered and he kneeled down in front of her. He pried his hands out of Suki and put them on either side on her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't I always?"

**-Kohana-**

Kohana sighed and leaned against her bedroom door. Ever since she got home, it was none stop questions from Keiko and Boton. She also had to endure Kurama's hurtful looks and Hiei ignoring her. The only person who seemed to be on her side was Yukina.

Kohana banged her head on her door and walked towards her messy bed. Her whole room was messy. Normally Kohana was fairly tidy, but she had to keep her room dirty because of how much it pissed Boton off. Also, it was dirty because she was having fun being lazy.

Just as she sat on her bed, there was a knock at her door. 'I swear, if that is Keiko or Boton, I will have to get Hiei to kill them.' She thought and opened her door.

To her surprise, it was the person she least expected to come to her door at night, Kurama. He looked really nervous, which was obviously not something Kurama ever looked.

"Can I come in?" He asked and Kohana nodded her head, moving aside so he could come in. Kohana cringed as she watched him inspect her room. She closed the door and they both stood in silence.

"Sorry about the mess." She said, and almost tripped over her feet as she walked over to her bed so she could sit down. As she sat down she remember the time Yusuke gave her a little 'talk'.

**-Flashback-**

"Ok Kohana, I know you trust this Ryoichi guy, but here are some dos and don'ts." Yusuke said and sat across from Kohana at the kitchen table. She shrugged her shoulders and look at Kurama. He smiled politely and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Ok. #1. Don't go near a bed with him." He said and was about to go one but Kohana interrupted him.

"Why?" She asked and Yusuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it gives guys… ideas. Like when Keiko sits down on her bed when I am in the room, my mind jumps to certain… things." He said awkwardly and Kurama nearly choked on his eggs. Kohana didn't know if it was because he was trying not to laugh or because he was shocked.

"What kind of ideas?" She asked and Yusuke laughed nervously. She knew what he was talking about, Ryoichi gave her a book about sex when she was 12. Well, he gave it to her after he tried to explain it to her and ended up getting her confused. What does birds and bees have to do with sex?

"Well, you know.. What guys always think about. Those kind of ideas." Kohana nodded her head in understanding. Yusuke smiled and took a drink of Kurama's orange juice.

"Does Kurama have those ideas?" She said and Yusuke spit the drink out and Kurama stared at her. She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. And she did. For a good 10 minutes.

"I know all about those 'ideas' Yusuke. I am 19 you know. And don't worry, Ryoichi would never have those 'ideas' about me." She said and walked out of the room, laughing hysterically all the way to her room.

**-End of flashback-**

Kohana giggled and looked at Kurama. He was moving some clothes off the bed so he could sit next to her. She mentally shook her head. There was no way Kurama would ever think about her in that way. He was after all going out with her sister. But then again, he did kiss her.

'He also blamed it on you. Saying how he's sorry for leading you on.' She said to herself.

"So, How was your date?" He asked, bringing her out of her pity party.

"It was good." She said and he nodded his head and she started to play with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you nervous?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Are you sure? You always play with the sleeve of your shirt when your nervous." Kurama said and Kohana looked down at her hand.

"Oh." She said and she put her hand under her leg, to make herself stop it. They had another moment of silence, which was obviously awkward.

Lately everything between them was awkward. Kurama shook his head and stood up. Somehow in the last 30 seconds he went from feeling nervous to being angry, and Kohana had no idea why.

"Don't make plans tomorrow. I am taking you somewhere." He said and left her room. Kohana was way beyond confused. She had never seen Kurama act that way, or even use that tone of voice.

Kohana sighed and laid down on her bed. Today wasn't the only time he acted differently. For the last 4 days he pretty much ignored her, or looked like he had something say but then would just sort of.. Growl then leave.

Kohana smiled peacefully as she started to drift off to sleep. Even with Kurama's strange behavior, she had never been so happy in her whole life. For once in her life, she didn't feel dead.

Sadly, as Kohana fell asleep she had no idea about the plan being plotted against her at that very moment. Needless to say, her life was about to change.


	20. Chapter 20

An: Well, I have become way to lazy to find quotes. But here is the next chapter, and I have changed my username. So almost-to-jealousy is in fact me, linleigh.bell if anyone cares.

So yeah. Enjoy this chapter. Also, sorry it is so short.

* * *

Kohana was about to play with her sleeve but stopped herself. Kurama has been driving them to a 'secret location' for an hour now. She had asked him countless times where they were going but all he would do was smile and keep driving. It was kind of pissing Kohana off, but mostly it made her nervous.

"We are almost there." Kurama said, breaking their 10 minute silence. Kohana sighed deeply.

"You said that an hour ago." She said and Kurama laughed.

"No I didn't. That was the first time I have ever said that." Kohana opened her mouth to protest, but he was right.

"I am positive that you will enjoy yourself." He said and pulled up in front of a nice looking home. Kohana immediately liked this place.

"I just have something to drop off. You can wait in the car if you want." Kurama said and Kohana shook her head as she undid her seat belt.

"No way! I so want to check this place out. It looks so.. Warm." Kohana said and Kurama smiled. Today was the day he was going to decided whether or not he wanted to pursue his feelings for Kohana. Kurama undid his seat belt as well and stepped out of the car.

"This will be so much fun." Kohana said and Kurama laughed as they both closed their car doors.

"Yes it will." He said and they both walked towards the front door.

"I just want to drop something off and then we can go to the 'secret location'." He said and chuckled when Kohana pouted.

"No need to mock me. It is a 'secret location' thing." She muttered and Kurama knocked on the door.

There must have been someone waiting because in mere seconds a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Shuichi you're here!" The woman said happily and Kurama smiled.

"Mother, how are you?" He said and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I am doing fine. Who is this pretty girl you brought with you?" She asked and Kohana smiled shyly. Not only is she meeting Kurama's mother, but she also called her pretty. No one had ever said that to her.

"Mother this is Kohana. Kohana this is my mother." Kurama said and Kohana smiled happily at his mother. Now she knew why Yusuke was always calling him a 'mama's boy'. His whole presence changed around his mother. It was kind of cute.

"Please call me Shiori, Kohana." Kurama's mother said as she moved out of the door way.

"Please come in both of you!" Shiori said and they both walked into the beautiful house.

"Shiori you have a beautiful home." Kohana said and Shiori smiled proudly.

"Thank you very much." She replied and Kurama looked like he was ready to burst with happiness. They were getting along so well, way better then Suki and his mother got along.

"Sorry mother but we can't stay long. We have a lot to do. I just came here to drop this off." He said and held up a bag. Kohana hadn't even noticed that he was holding a bag at all.

"Oh. Can you at least stay long enough for a cup of tea?" Shiori asked and Kohana looked at Kurama hopefully.

"Of course we have enough time for tea."

**-With Suki- **

Suki sighed as she looked at her watch again. This 'contact' of Tsugiri's was late, and it was starting to piss Suki off. Didn't he want business? You would think that obviously he did, so naturally you would expect him to be on time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Your Tsugiri's 'friend' right?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. 'Where have I heard that voice before?' Suki thought to herself as she turn around.

"It's you!" They both said as they looked at each other. Suki smirked. This whole deal had become way sweeter. Not only was she going to finally get rid of Kohana, but a person who she cares about was going to do it. Revenge was sweet.

"I have a little job for you. I am will to triple your going rate if you do it. No questions asked." Suki said and his eyes widened. Suki could practically see him spending the money in his mind.

"Deal. What do you want me to do?" He asked and Suki smiled. She was feeling better then she had ever felt before. She was feeling almost giddy. Yes, Revenge is sweet indeed.

It's even better when you kill two birds with one stone. She was getting rid of Kohana and proving to everyone that she was the best. She was also getting Ryo Hart back for when he took her parents also.

Who ever knew that Ryoichi would follow his father's foot steps? In more ways then one.


	21. Chapter 21

An: Well, I decided to post this before I go out and about. So I hope you enjoy it, because well, it is one of my favorites. So yeah. Also, I am to lazy to find a good quote. Bad Linleigh, Bad.

* * *

'I _hate_ her.' Suki thought as she sat down under a tree. Today her parents told her to walk home from school because they were going to be to busy to pick her up. 'I wish Kohana was never born. Everything is that freak's fault.' She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a man sit down beside her.

"Hello Suki." said the man and Suki snapped her head towards him.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely causing him to laugh.

"I am Ryo Hart." He said and Suki looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" She asked and he grinned.

"I noticed how sad you look, so I decided that I am going to make you happy. Would you like that?" He asked smoothly and Suki nodded her head.

"But in order for me to make you happy, I need you to do something for me." Suki was completely entranced by this man. For once in the last 5 years, someone was paying attention to her.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked eagerly.

"I need you to tell me your parents security code." He said and Suki shook her head.

"No way. My mom said I can't tell anyone the code." She said and Ryo laughed mockingly.

"Oh little one. How else will I get rid of Kohana?" He asked and then stood up.

"Oh well, I can see that you are happy enough. Who knows, maybe one day your parents will completely forget about you. All because of Kohana." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Suki yelled.

"I'll help you."

-----

Suki shook the memory out of her head. Oh how naïve she had been. If only she could go back and change things, then her parents would still be alive.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Ryoichi asked impatiently.

"I want you to kidnap Kohana." She said simply and Ryoichi sighed in relief.

"That's all? I thought I was going to have to do something way worse. Like kill her or something." He said and started to laugh. Suki smiled sadistically and waited for him to shut up.

"Oh you _will_ end up killing her. But first I want you to torture her for her tear gems. Kill her after we make around 13 billion." She said and Ryoichi went pale.

"What? I can't do that." He said and Suki laughed bitterly.

"You have already agreed." She said and laughed harder at his expression.

"Or would you like me to tell Tsugiri that you went back on our deal?" Ryoichi went paler, his mind racing with examples of how Tsugiri would kill him.

"Fine. I will do it." He whispered. They both knew that if Suki told Tsugiri he refused her after he already agreed, Tsugiri would have him killed. Suki smiled and patted him on the back.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree eh?" She said and he glared at her Suki smirked and leaned closer to him.

"Your father would have been so proud." She whispered in his ear and walked away.

-----

"What makes your sister cry?" Ryo asked Suki as he walked her home.

"When my mom or dad get hurt or when they aren't around her." She said bitterly and Ryo nodded his head.

"She is a freak isn't she?" He said and Suki nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes she is!" She said and Ryo patted her on the head.

"I will see you in a week." He said and walked away, leaving Suki all alone in front of her house. It took her a while to finally realize that Kohana's birthday was in a week.

Suki smiled and laughed as she skipped to the front gate. Kohana was going to get a really special gift this year.

-----

Ryoichi closed his door and kicked his shoes off. He knew that Suki hated Kohana, but he never knew that it was that much. He hated his father but never enough to get someone to kill him.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer. What was he going to do? Could he really inflict the same pain his father inflicted on Kohana? Would he be able to live with himself when he saw the same hatred she had for his father directed at him? No, he could. Ryoichi refused to become like his father.

-----

Ryoichi watched as Kohana read the book he brought for her today. He just couldn't understand her. She _liked_ her room. He was beginning to rethink his plan of rescuing her. If she didn't understand what freedom was, how was he suppose to free her?

He had to leave soon, with or without Kohana. This building and his father, were suffocating him. Sometimes it even felt like Kohana was suffocating him also.

Everyday he was overwhelmed with guilt. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to hurt anyone who made her skin black and blue. He couldn't though, especially seeing as his father was in charge. Ryoichi was tired of feeling powerless.

"Ryoichi, what does this word mean?" Kohana asked and Ryoichi went and sat down beside her.

"What word?" He asked and she pointed to the word she was having trouble with.

Abomination. It was ironic that that was the one word in years she didn't know.

"It means a person who is disgusting." He said and Kohana nodded her head in understanding.

"That is what your father called me yesterday." She said and Ryoichi nodded his head. How was he suppose to respond? 'Well, according to everyone abomination would be a good word to describe you.' ? Again, Ryoichi was swallowed by guilt just for thinking that.

"Ryoichi, can you take me outside tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He replied. No, he would not be able to rescue her. He couldn't take her from this place, no matter how much they hurt her. It was the only place she knew and Ryoichi didn't have the strength to relocate her. Yes, just leaving her was probably the best plan. And if by some miracle she escapes, then she will end up forgiving him. Hopefully. Ryoichi pushed that thought out of his head and stood up.

"I should go now." He said and walked to the door.

He couldn't look back. If he did, he would have seen Kohana's eyes well up and a single tear gem fall down her face. If he looked back he would have seen the pain in her eyes, and realize that to her anywhere would have been better then that dark room. He would have realize that being in that room was slowly killing her and that she needed him.

But he didn't look back. He left the next day and didn't see her again for 5 years. And now, 5 years later he is about to be to make her cry for money. Just like his father, the man he vowed never to be like.

Talk about irony.


	22. Chapter 22

An: Well Merry Christmas. This is my present to all of my readers. A super duper long chapter. Well, for me at least. I really hope you like it and have a very happy holiday.

I promise that I will never type super duper ever again. Well, besides that one time.

* * *

"Your mother is so nice!" Kohana said and Kurama smiled proudly.

"Thank you." He said and Kohana looked out the car window.

"So where are we going now?" She asked and Kurama chucked.

"Not telling." Kohana groaned at his answer.

"You know, secrets are highly overrated." She said as she rolled her eyes. Kurama chuckled and turned left.

"Is that so?" He asked and Kohana nodded her head.

"Very overrated." There was a moment of silence as Kohana tried to come up with Kurama could possibly be taking her.

"Are we going to buy plants or something?" She asked and Kurama shook his head.

"No." He said simply and they lapsed into silence again.

"So how was your date with Ryoichi?" He asked suddenly. Kohana shifty uncomfortably at his question.

"It was ok." She answered and Kurama nodded his head.

"That's good." He said and Kohana nodded her head absent mindedly. She could have sworn he asked her already.

"Yeah." Kurama searched his brain for something to say, hopefully something that would break the awkwardness that had placed itself in the vehicle.

"He told me he loved me." Kohana said and Kurama almost slammed on the breaks. He somehow managed not to.

"Did.. So What did you say?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"I said that I didn't love him." She said and Kurama sighed in relief.

"Do you love someone?" He asked slyly. He was hoping she would say that she loved him. Kohana smiled mischievously, catching onto his tone.

"Maybe." She said and Kurama laughed.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kohana whined and Kurama nodded his head.

"Really close." He said. Kohana squealed in excitement and kissed his on the cheek.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, then made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, he caught the look on her face from the corner of his eye.

"I just squealed." She said and shook her head.

"I have been spending _way_ to much time with Boton and Keiko." Kurama laughed and pulled into a parking lot. Kohana looked around and spotting a sign.

"A nature park?" She said and looked at Kurama. He smiled and turned off the engine.

"I help design the gardens and did odd jobs here and there." He said and got out of the car. Kohana smiled as she shook her head. 'I should have know it would have something to do with plants.' She thought and got out of the car.

"So Kurama, what are you going to show me?" Kohana ask and Kurama held out his hand, smiling brightly. Kohana grabbed it and they started walking.

"Everything." He replied.

**-----**

And he did. Kurama showed Kohana everything and she loved it. Kurama couldn't help but compare Kohana to Suki. They were so different.

Suki never really cared about his plants, her eyes defiantly didn't shine the way Kohana's did. For a long time, he was sure that he loved Suki, but that feeling couldn't even compare to he felt for Kohana. Although he didn't know it yet, Kohana felt the same way he did.

She thought that what she felt for Ryoichi at some point, was love. It wasn't, at least not the same kind of love she felt for Kurama. As she watched him so proudly show her his park, her heart would expanded with love.

When he looked at her, or she looked at their hands clasped together, her heart would skip a beat. Surely that had to be love.

**-----**

"Wow Kurama, your park is amazing." Kohana said as he came back with 2 ice cream cones.

"It isn't my park. Besides you are only saying that because there is an ice cream cart." He said and Kohana poked him in the side.

"True. But still, it is practically your park. You did everything right? So just between you and me, how many of these plants did you 'grow'?" She asked as Kurama handed her an ice cream, and sat down beside her on the bench.

"All of them." He said and Kohana laughed.

"So who is Yoko Kurama anyways?" She asked and Kurama looked at her questionably.

"I mean, all I know is that he almost died and now is in you, so who was he before he was in you." Kohana explain and Kurama remained silent.

It was true, Kohana didn't really know anything about Yoko Kurama. She once asked Yusuke but that didn't go to well.

**-Flashback-**

"Why don't you ever call Kurama Shuichi. Isn't Shuichi his real name?" Kohana asked one day.

"Because Kurama is his nickname." Yusuke explained as he flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch.

"Why is it his nickname thought?" Kohana asked and sat down beside Yusuke.

"Because he is Yoko Kurama." He replied and Kohana looked at him in confusion.

"Who is Yoko Kurama?" She asked and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yoko is the demon in Kurama." Kohana raised her eyebrow. She didn't really know if Yusuke meant that literally or if it was some sort of metaphor.

"Why does he have a demon in him?" Yusuke sighed and turned to look at Kohana.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He asked and Kohana smirked.

"Why wont you answer my question?" Yusuke groaned and started to flip through the channels again.

"Fine. Yoko is a demon that almost died. He is now in Kurama body." Yusuke explained, leaving Kohana even more confused.

"What did he do? And how did he almost die?" Kohana asked.

"He did stuff, and got attacked." Yusuke said and turned up the volume, obviously indicating that he didn't want Kohana to ask anymore questions.

**-End of flashback-**

"You don't have to tell me. It's just that he is you. And I want to know more about you." She said and looked everywhere but Kurama, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Well, he was a legendary thief." He replied, not really wanting to tell her about the 'he killed a lot of demons' part. She looked at her wrist and smirked playfully.

"I knew it. I never lose things. At first I thought Hiei stole my watch but after learning that…" She said and Kurama couldn't help but feel insulted.

'Does she really think I would steal her watch?' He thought.

-This is why Suki is better then her. I say you kill her for saying that. Like any watch she would ever own would be worthy enough for me to steal.- Yoko said and Kurama ignored him.

"What's wrong? You know I was just joking right? I have never owned a watch before." Kohana said and put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. He looked into her apologetic eyes and sighed.

"I would never steal from you." He said and Kohana smiled.

"I know. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I will think before I speak from now on." Kohana said and continued to eat her ice cream. It was starting to get cold and dark, but Kurama didn't notice.

What he did notice however was that Kohana has started to shiver. Without thinking twice he took off his coat and placed it on Kohana's shoulders. She looked up at him in shock.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked and he shook his head. She sighed and then shook her head.

"Let's share." She said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Share?" He repeated and Kohana nodded her head.

"Yeah. That way, we both will be warm." She said as she scooted closer to Kurama. He smiled and put his arm around her, bringing he closer so they both could fit under the jacket.

"You sure have changed." He whispered as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, when you first come to stay with us, you hardly ever talked. I thought you hated me, and everyone else." He said and Kohana put a hand lightly on his thigh.

"I never hated you or anyone else." She replied. Kohana couldn't help but notice how closer their bodies were. She could feel heat radiating off of Kurama.

"Then why did you act like that?" He asked and Kohana sighed.

"I was scared that all of you would realize that it was a mistake to save me. So by acting that way, it would hurt less when you got rid of me." She replied and Kurama shook his head.

"Look at me." He said sternly. Kohana looked up at him, she felt for some odd reason that she was going to start crying.

"Do you still feel like that?" He asked and Kohana nodded her head.

"Don't. We would never 'get rid' of you. We all love you." He said quietly. Kohana's eyes started to well up at his answer.

"Even you?" She asked and her question hung in the air. Kohana blinked and a tear gem feel down her face. Kurama followed its movement with his eyes.

"It's amazing." He whispered and stared at it laying on her lap. Kohana put a finger under his chin and titled his head up so they were looking eye to eye.

"You know, when you asked me if I loved someone?" She asked and Kurama nodded his head. His heart skipped a beat, but not because he thought she was going to say that she love him. No, he thought she was going to say that she loved Hiei.

"Well I think that I love you." She said softly and Kurama smiled.

"Me too." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He intended it to be a sweet little kiss, but as he started to pull away, Kohana put a hand on the back of his neck making sure he didn't pull away. She ran her tongue lightly over his lips, and then pulled away, leaving Kurama wanting more.

"This is wrong." She said and Kurama wracked his brain trying to come up with what could have possibly be wrong with that kiss.

"Your with Suki. I don't want to be labeled as 'the other woman'." She whispered and stood up, trying to but some distance between her and Kurama.

"We should go back now." She said and started to walk away. Kurama nodded his head as he followed her to the car. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Suki. Again.

-----

"When do I get to taste her blood?" Koukei asked a handsome man, that was currently sipping wine in front of a roaring fire.

"Soon Koukei, first we have to wait until the threat is the last thing on their minds." He replied, his voice was smooth and seductive. Koukei growled at his masters answer.

"I am tired of waiting." He snarled and the man laughed.

"Well, I guess you will have to put up with it. We need the element of surprise for the plan to work." Koukei rolled his eyes and the man drank the rest of his wine.

"Then at least let me go out and hunt." He whined.

"No. I need you ready. I need your hunger." The man said and laughed at the expression of confusion on his minions face.

"You are especially cruel when all you can think about it eating. Believe me, you will have a lot of fun with this abomination." He said and threw a picture of Kohana at Koukei.

"But master, please give me something more then a picture." The man rolled his eyes and handed Koukei a tear gem. Koukei's eyes lit up in delight.

"Please tell me master, what form of torture was she put under to make her cry this?" The man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"She watched her parents be murdered." He said and Koukei squealed in delight.

"Wonderful! Master, do you think she felt their deaths physically?" The man glared and threw his glass at Koukei.

"Get out." He snarled and Koukei whimpered, fearing the worse from his angered master.

"Yes. Sorry master." Koukei said and scampered out of the room.

The man sighed at walked over to his built in bar. He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and went to sit behind his desk. He took a sip and started to re-read the documents on Kohana Saito.

After 10 minutes, he put the papers down on his desk and rubbed his temples.

'Damn that Koukei. If he gives me one more head ache, I will have him killed.' The man thought and looked at the picture of Ryo Hart and himself when they when they were children.

They were both smiling as a woman tickled them. It was the only happy moment of his childhood. He grabbed his glass of whiskey and raised it to the picture.

"Don't worry brother. I will succeed in where you failed." He said and downed the rest of his drink. He cringed as he felt the liquid go down his throat, leaving him feeling warm. It was in fact, the only time he felt warm. He sighed and went back to working on his plan.

* * *

Since I love each and every one of you, I have decided to give you a sneak peak at the next story I will be doing. 

Name:  
Slipping Away

Summary:  
Ever feel like your slipping away? Like you are constantly grasping for something you can't see? Well, Maori feels that way. Everything goes horribly until she falls in love with a certain red head.

Pairing:  
KuramaxOC

Exert:  
Mae sighed as she watched her younger sister, Maori stare blankly at the wall. Her sister was now reduced to a shadow of her former self after the sudden death of their mother. It happened 1 week ago and Maori hasn't said more the 5 words. How was Mae suppose to grieve when her sister was acting like this?

Maori opened her mouth to say something but closed it when there was a knock at the door. 'Did Mae invite someone over? Why would she do that? Can't she understand that I want to be alone?' Maori thought to herself as he sister went to answer the door.

Meh, I know it doesn't sound like much butI only put up the first 2 paragraphs. So anyways, I will probably post that story on December 30.


	23. Chapter 23

An: Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, it's just hard because I completely redid my whole image of Kurama to myself. I don't think that he could actually talk to Youko seeing as they are the same person.

They don't share a body, because they have the same soul. So really it isn't 'they', it's him. If that makes any sense to anyone else. So if it does, that's good. If it doesn't, just ignore this Author's note.

Besides that, it's hard to find motivation to write. I am into whole vampire thing right now.Currently I am reading '_Interview with a vampire_'. Seriously, Anne Rice is an insanely goodwriter. It's like, you fall into the book or something,then before you know it, you've already read 40 pages. Or that' how it is with me.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. I am getting close to the ending. Yay!

* * *

"Wow Ryoichi, your apartment is amazing!" Kohana exclaimed as she stared at the living room in awe. Ryoichi laughed lightly. "Thanks Kohana. I will make sure to tell the interior designer that you approve." He said and picked up the suitcases she just put down.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" He asked. The only response he got was Kohana nodded her head. She was completely entranced by his TV. It was huge. "Ok this way." He said and put his hand on her lower back, pushing her lightly to prompt her to walk.

"It is just down the hallway." He said as his excitement grew more intense. When he first moved into this apartment, he had that room decorated so it would appeal to her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. "It's that door right there." He whispered in her ear and pointed to a door at the end on the hallway.

She smiled and walked ahead of him. "This one?" She asked. "Yes." He said and she opened the door. The room was indeed beautiful. The walls were a creamy yellow colour, and in the middle of the room was a gorgeous four poster bed. Kohana's eyes widened in delight.

"It's beautiful!" She said and Ryoichi smiled proudly. Kohana twirled around and threw her arms around Ryoichi, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much! I am so glad that Kurama said it was alright that I stayed over for a couple of days." She said, making Ryoichi feel guilty. He forgot that he had lied to her.

"Well, I will let you get organized. I will make dinner later, so tell me what you want when you are finished." He said and quickly left the room. Kohana just looked at the spot where he was just standing. 'He sure is acting weird lately.' She thought and surveyed the room again.

"Oh well." She said to herself and grabbed her suitcase. 'I could get use to this room.' She thought as she started to unpack.

**-Half an hour later-**

"Ryoichi, where is the phone?" Kohana asked when she had finally finished unpacking. Well, actually she finished unpacking after only 5 minutes, the other 25 she spent reading.

"Why?" Ryoichi asked. He was currently sitting the couch, watching some random television show. "Well, I just want to phone Yukina and them. You know, to check in and see how things are." She replied. 'Shit.' Ryoichi thought as he stood up and plastered on a fake smile.

"Well when I talked to Kurama on the phone, he said that you didn't have to check in. In fact he said he would prefer it if you didn't." Ryoichi said and Kohana stared at him. "Oh." she replied and looked down at the floor.

"What's a matter?" He asked and Kohana shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She murmured. Ryoichi sighed and walked over to her.

"Tell me. You know that I could always tell when things were wrong." He said and Kohana looked up at him. Instantly when their eyes connected, he felt even more guilty. She looked so depressed, and on the brink of crying. "Did he sound mad when he talked to you?" She asked and Ryoichi looked confused for a moment.

"No. Why would he be?" He asked and Kohana sighed in relief. "No reason." She said and Ryoichi frowned.

"Your lying tell me." He demanded and Kohana walked over to the couch. "Really, it isn't anything serious Ryoichi. When I told him I was going to be hanging out with you, he just seemed a little mad. So I was surprised when you said he said it was ok if I stayed over." She said as she sat down.

"Oh. Even if he had said no, it's up to you if you want to come over here. You are an adult and you can make your own decisions." Ryoichi explained and earned a glare from Kohana. He sat down beside her on the couch. "I know that. I just didn't want anyone to worry." Kohana said and Ryoichi nodded his head.

"That's not what is bothering you though." He stated and Kohana nodded her head. "I'm just confused." She said and put her head in her hands.

"I really like him, but how can we even think about being together. He is with my sister. Sure I hate her, but I couldn't do that to her." She whispered, more to herself then to Ryoichi. Ryoichi rolled his eyes, and put a hand on her back.

"Don't worry about it. If you really like him, it shouldn't matter. Besides, stop looking so sad. I am sure they will visit soon or something." Ryoichi said, while rubbing her back. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Ryoichi never answered.

He was to wrapped up in his thoughts. 'They should be finding my letter soon. I guess we will fins out soon how much they really care about Kohana.' He thought and Kohana shook her head. "Let's watch a movie or something. I am not going to be worried about something so stupid." Kohana said.

'Will they really be able to chose between Suki and Kohana?' He thought as Kohana went through his DVD collection.

**-With guys-**

"Hello Yusuke. How was your date with Keiko?" Kurama asked Yusuke as he walked into the living room. "Good. How was Kohana's date with Ryoichi?" Yusuke asked and Kurama clenched his teeth.

"It wasn't a date. You heard her, they are just hanging out. I don't know if she is home, she could be in her room." Kurama replied, his anger and jealousy pushed aside. Yusuke smirked when he saw how Kurama lost his cool. "I wonder if she will even come home tonight." Yusuke said, joking around.

Kurama just looked at him. "I'm sure she will be coming home." He said. Yusuke rolled his eyes in disappointment. "I am going to go see if she is here. Like you said, she could be in her room." Yusuke muttered. Kurama nodded his head at Yusuke and went back to watching TV.

Yusuke walked upstairs to Kohana's room. He was surprised to see the door open, because it was usually it was closed. "Kohana?" He called out as he entered her room. She obviously wasn't in there, but there was a white envelope on her bed.

'What's this?' Yusuke thought when he saw it. His curiosity aroused, he went to see who it was for. On the envelope was Kurama's name. 'Why did she write a letter to Kurama?' He asked himself and left her room to give Kurama her letter.

"Hey Kurama, Kohana left you a letter." Yusuke said as he re-entered the living room. Kurama raised his eyebrow as Yusuke handed him the letter. "Why would she write you a letter?" Yusuke asked and Kurama opened the envelope.

_To Kohana's friends, _

_You don't really know me, but I am Ryoichi Hart. I was friends with Kohana as she was held captive at my family home. All of you probably remember it, you guys did after all rescue her from there, however unintentional it was. _

_I suppose you are wondering why I wrote you a letter and left it on Kohana's bed. Well that is simple. I 'kidnapped' Kohana. Now don't worry, I am not going to harm her. There is a reason why I did it. Suki, her sister, hired me to do it. You see I am an assassin for hire. It's what I do for a living. _

_Anyways, the story is that Suki came to me. I accepted the job before I knew what it was unfortunately. I am suppose to torture her and then sell her tear gems. After 'we' made enough money, I am suppose to kill her. So that is why I wrote this letter. I can't kill her. So you have to come 'rescue' her. I don't know what you will do with Suki and I don't want to know. _

_All I ask is that when you do get Kohana, she probably will never want to talk to me again. So please give her the other letter in this envelope. Also, there is a map in the envelope. I already highlighted to best route to take to get to my apartment. _

_Ryoichi. _

"So what did she say?" Yusuke asked and Kurama handed him the letter. As Yusuke read, Kurama got the map out. Ryoichi wasn't lying, he did in fact highlight the route to his house. "I can't believe it." Yusuke said after he was finished reading.

"What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked and Kurama looked up at him. "Go get her of course." Kurama replied and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course. But what about Suki? And his letter to Kohana, are you going to give it to her?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at the map again, memorizing the route to Ryoichi's house.

"Well the thing about Suki had to be a lie. And of course I will give Kohana his letter." Kurama replied and stood up. "Let's go. We should probably get to his house as soon as possible." Kurama said and was about to leave but Yusuke stopped him.

"What about Kuwabara and Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "You get Kuwabara and I will find Hiei. We will meet back in front of the house, then we will go get Kohana." Kurama said. Yusuke nodded his head and went to phone Kuwabara.


	24. Chapter 24

An: It's ok to hate me for how I ended this chapter. I hate myself too sometimes. Actuallt I am lying, I am quite full of myself most of the time.

* * *

"Are you sure this movie isn't real?" Kohana asked as the axe murderer killed his third victim. "I mean, it's to cool for it not to be real." Kohana murmured. Her eyes glued to the screen. Ryoichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure." He said in a bored tone. Kohana smirked and attempted to punch him in the arm. She would have hit him instead of a pillow, if she was actually paying attention. "I am just joking." She said.

"Yusuke drilled it into me that movies aren't real. I just pretend to think they are, just to see him mad." Ryoichi snickered and looked at his beeper, that was vibrating. The number 2 was gleaming in the dark. Ryoichi smirked and stood up.

"Whose that?" Kohana asked and Ryoichi shrugged his shoulders. "A person who works for me." He replied simply.

"I really need to take this. Continue watching the movie." He said as he picked up the portable phone. Ryoichi walked out of the living room and into his bedroom while dialing 2 on his speed dial.

"Hello Mr. Hart, this is Daisuke Sato, Head of Security." Ryoichi rolled his eyes. "I know. Now what was so urgent that you had to disturb me?"

"Sorry Mr. Hart. There are 4 unidentified males heading towards your apartment building." Ryoichi sighed. "Ok, just ignore them and let them though. Don't talk to the or anything." Ryoichi said then hung up while smiling.

'It seems that my guests are coming a little earlier then expected.' He thought and walked back out to the living room. "I have to go Kohana, it seems that everyone who works for me are complete idiots. Something about a computer exploding. I don't know when I will return so, don't get worried." He said and Kohana just waved her hand at him, muttering something like 'yeah ok, have the red balloon."

Ryoichi smirked and decided to leave her a note, just incase. He placed the note beside her and left the apartment. Before going across the hall, to where he would be meeting the guys, he locked the apartment. Just incase.

The place were he was meeting the guys, was a pretty nice apartment. Although it wasn't as nice as his, it still provided everything he need. Once he was inside, he sat on a chair that was facing the door. On either side of the chair, there were two leather couches. The best money could buy.

'I wonder, will they knock on the door? Or just knock it down?' Fortunately he didn't have to wait long, because three minutes later, the door was knocked down.

Ryoichi smiled and stood up. "You know, it would have been just affective if you had just knocked on the door. I would have answered." He said and the guys just stared at him. "Where's Kohana?" Kurama asked and Ryoichi just shook his head.

"We will come to that later. First you have to pass my test." Ryoichi said while smiling creepily. "What kind of test?" Yusuke asked, suspicion written all over his face.

"Just some questions. I have a story to tell first." Ryoichi said and motioned to the couches on either side of him. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Care for a drink or perhaps something to eat?" He asked politely, and again the guys refused. "OK. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I have two. What happens if we fail your little test, and is what you said about Suki true?" Yusuke asked. Ryoichi chuckled evilly. "If you fail the test, you have to forget about Kohana. And yes, what I said about Suki is in fact true." Ryoichi replied and sat down.

"That's a lie. Why she want to have her own sister killed?" Kurama said and Ryoichi raised an eyebrow mockingly. "What would I gain by lying? Nothing. So think before you accuse me." Ryoichi said, earning a glare from everyone.

"Now if you don't mind. I will tell you a little story. It will help during my 'little test'. You really should sit down. I have no idea how long this will take." Ryoichi said. Not even waiting to see if they listened to him, he launched into his story.

"It all started a long time ago. My grandparents were friends with Kohana's grandfather, Tanaka. They all became friends after Kohana's grandmother Amaye, had disappeared. One night, while our grandfathers were having a drink, Tanaka told my grandfather all about Amaye's abilities. After that my grandfather became obsessed with greed. He wanted to capture Amaye and force her to cry her tear gems.

"A little while after he found out, my grandmother gave birth to another boy and named him Tanaka. Shortly after his birth, Kohana's grandfather died. I was told that he died because he was heartbroken over his wife's disappearance. My grandparents then decided to take in Sakura, Kohana's mother." Ryoichi paused, trying to remember what his father told him.

"I really don't know what happened then, and my father never really told me. All I know is that my grandfather found Amaye and then went after her, along with my grandmother. Before he left he told his sons that Sakura's first daughter should be able to have Amaye's abilities. That was the last time they saw their parents. This enraged my father and uncle. They were convinced that Amaye had killed their parents. Luckily for Sakura, she had already moved out, so she didn't have to suffer their rage.

"After awhile my father fell in love and decided to let his anger go. Unfortunately my uncle didn't feel that same, in fact he became more upset over the years. All he could think about was revenge. He kept tabs on Sakura and when she had Suki, he was shocked to find out that she was just human. Amaye also had decided to come back and was shocked also. Sakura and Amaye had decided that it was a blessing that Suki was just normal.

"A year after Suki's birthday, my uncle decided to come and tell my father everything he learned. I guess in a weird way it was good for my father. My mother had died at childbirth and he needed something to distract him. He wasn't interest in Amaye though. No, he wanted to know why Suki was human." Ryoichi stopped talking, stood up, and went to get a drink.

"Did he ever find out?" Yusuke asked. Ryoichi shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself a drink. "I think it was something about how her body couldn't support demon blood or something." He replied and sat back down.

"When Sakura got pregnant again, my father was ecstatic. He hoped that this child would answer all his questions. 8 or so months later, Kohana was born. She didn't answer any of his questions, she only made more. I was 5 when she was born, and for the next 5 years, I hated her. Why wouldn't I? My father spent more time and energy on her, so I guess I was jealous.

"Eventually, watching her wasn't enough. He needed her. He devised a plan to get her. I must say, it was a genius plan. It wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for Suki. She pretty much did everything my father thought she would do. So on Kohana's 5th birthday, my father capture her and her parents. He left Suki though. 'Someone who is willing to kill her own flesh and blood deserves to be alone.', he always told me.

"I didn't really understand him. 'How could being alone be worse then death?' I always asked him. I finally understood, when I knew what it was like to truly be alone." Ryoichi said and took a sip of his drink.

"That is a lie. Suki wouldn't do that to her sister, she cares to much about her." Kurama said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ryoichi just laughed bitterly. "Or so she says. Has she ever even acted kindly to her Kohana?" Ryoichi asked and everyone was silent.

"I don't have a reason to lie about this. Everything I tell you is the truth. If you don't believe me, then ask Suki. But until then, shut up and let me finish." Ryoichi said and they all just stared at him.

"Now, let me continue. It's really important for all of you to know what happens next. Well actually, the whole story is important, if you have any hope of passing my test."


	25. Chapter 25

An: Well, here is the continuation of chapter 24, obviously. I decided to be nice and post the next chapter today! Yay.. right, so continue to read.

* * *

"When I was 10, Kohana and her parents were brought to my house. At first, I couldn't wait for my father to kill Kohana, I am sad to admit. I really did detest her. Then one night, I was wandering around and just so happened to stumble upon her room. That day, her parents had been killed. I was planning on continuing on my way, but I heard the most depressing sob ever. So I decided to at least see the girl that had occupied my father's mind. I was really shocked when I saw her, I guess I never thought she was human or something. There was nothing special about the way she looked." Ryoichi said, it seemed that he wasn't really aware of what was going on. He seemed lost in his story.

"After our first meeting, I decided to see her everyday. Not because I wanted to friends with her or anything. Being around her made me feel better about myself. My life seemed better compared to hers. I really felt powerful also, because I could control her in a way. I could make her happy, or sad, it all depended on how I felt that day. Eventually I ended up feeling guilty, and convinced myself that I loved her. It was weird, because I also hated her completely. Can you actually love someone completely without hating them too?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. I don't hate Keiko, so I suppose you can love someone without hating them." Yusuke said and Ryoichi nodded his head. "You are lucky then, I suppose. Do you ever feel the same way I felt? Do you feel powerful when you can control her?" Everyone, excluding Hiei, shook their heads.

"We don't control her, she is her own person." Kurama said. Ryoichi shrugged his shoulders. "To an extent I suppose she is her own person. But to her, she is still in that little black room, probably waiting for you to hurt her." Ryoichi said.

"Why did you leave?" Hiei asked, startling Ryoichi for 2 reasons. 1. He had forgotten Hiei was there. 2. It seemed bizarre for that Hiei would even ask a question.

"I guess I left because it became to much. I couldn't handle it anymore, her always depending on me. I was always feeling suffocated. I _had_ to leave." Ryoichi answered and Yusuke snorted in disgust. "Isn't that what you wanted? For you to have power over her?" Yusuke asked and Ryoichi nodded his head.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I was going to take her with me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that to her. Removing her from that room would have shattered her whole world." Ryoichi said. "You're lying. You were to selfish to save someone you cared about. How could living there be better for her? She deserved freedom after what happened to her." Kurama said. Ryoichi's eyes flashed dangerously, showing Kurama and Hiei that his buttons have been pushed.

"Don't tell me I am lying! You are wrong. Taking her with me would have been a bad idea. How would she have survived? How can you free someone who doesn't even know the meaning of the word?" Ryoichi said and stood up suddenly. "She has survived so far." Kurama said calmly, and Ryoichi glared at him.

"So far. How long will it take for her to freak out? And when she does, will you be able to hand it?" Ryoichi asked and the guys stood up. "Yes, _if_ she freaked out we would be able to handle it." Kurama replied and Ryoichi laughed sarcastically.

"What will you do when you find out that Suki really did hire me to kill Kohana? Will you be able to chose between them?" Ryoichi asked and everyone was silent. "I tire of your game, tell us where Kohana is, or I will kill you." Hiei said suddenly and grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Where's Kohana?" Ryoichi smiled mockingly and shook his head. "Not good enough of an answer, sorry. Suki is dangerous. I need to know, would you be able to chose?" Even though Ryoichi asked everyone, he made eye contact with Kurama.

"Yes." Hiei replied and slowly began to un-sheath his katana. Ryoichi laughed and raised his hands in defense. "Ok, I will bring you to Kohana. There is no need for violence." Ryoichi said and walked over the fallen door.

"So that's it?" Kuwabara asked and Ryoichi looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" Ryoichi asked.

"We passed you test?" Kurama asked and Ryoichi shook his head. "No. You failed." He replied lightly.

"If we failed, then why are you taking us to Kohana?" Yusuke asked and Ryoichi shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if I erased your memory of Kohana., she would never forgive me." He answered.

"Well, how did we answer wrongly?" Yusuke asked and Ryoichi stopped walking and sighed impatiently. "The right answer to the last question would have been that you would kill Suki for Kohana" He replied and continued to walk, stepping over the door and waiting for them in the hallway.

"I really don't think it would ever come to that." Kurama said and joined Ryoichi in the hallway. "Really? I think it will come to take sooner or later." Ryoichi said and walked to his door, pulling out his keys when he got to it.

"She was right across the hall the whole time?" Kuwabara asked and Ryoichi nodded his head. "Yeah, aren't I a genius? You would have never guessed she was here." He said and opened the door, only to be promptly hit with a pillow. "What was the for?" He asked and Kohana laughed sheepishly.

"I thought you are a rapist or a serial killer or something." Kohana replied and got out of her hiding place. All she did was lay on the couch. "Wow. Thanks. It's good to know that you thought I was going raped you. It's scary that all you did to protect yourself was throw a pillow." He said and Kohana shrugged her shoulders.

"I would have done something more." She said lazily, and Ryoichi raised his eyebrow. "Like what? Attempt to throw pants or something like that at me?" Kohana laughed and there was a moment of silence as she stared at the black TV screen.

"The guys are here to take you home." Ryoichi said and motioned to the guys who were standing behind him. Kohana smiled brightly and ran to them, giving each of them a hug. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming to visit?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact that he said they were taking him home.

Ryoichi didn't reply and Kohana laughed nervously. "So, I never even knew you told Kurama where you lived. Well, actually you told me that when you phoned him you didn't…" She trailed off and nervously looked at Kurama to Ryoichi and back again. They were both glaring at each other murderously.

"Did I miss something?" She asked and Ryoichi sighed. "Go home Kohana. Have a nice life." He said wearily, and sat on his couch. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Go. Home. Now." He repeated slowly. "Just leave me alone." He said and Kohana looked at Kurama, hoping that he could somehow explain how her friend changed s quickly.

"Lets go home Kohana." Kurama said and started to lead her out of Ryoichi's apartment. "But I don't understand! What happened?" She asked and Yusuke shook his head.

"We will explain it when we get to Kurama's house." He said and followed them out of the room. The only person left in Ryoichi's apartment was Hiei. "Hiei, please make sure she gets my letter." Ryoichi pleaded and Hiei left the apartment, not even bothering to reply.


	26. Chapter 26

"Why wont you explain to me what happened?" Kohana asked Kurama when they entered his house. "Don't I deserve to know why my best friend acted like that?" Kohana asked, well more like pleaded. Kurama tired his best to ignore her as they walked into the living room.

"Please someone." She said as she looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "He was going to kill you." Kurama said and Kohana gasped. "What why?" She demanded.

"Was he paid to or something?" Kurama sighed tiredly and sat down on the couch. "He said Suki had hired him, but that was obviously a lie." Kohana stared at Kurama silently for a few seconds.

"How do you know?" She asked finally. "How do you know that it was a lie?" Kurama stared at her disbelievingly.

"You don't really believe that Suki would do that do you?" He asked and Kohana nodded her head. "I believe that more then I believe Ryoichi just deciding to kill me." She said and glared at Kurama.

"He loves me. So why would he kill me?" Kurama stood up and glared at her, he was slowly losing his self control. "Maybe he really doesn't love you." Kurama said and Kohana shook her head.

"Of course he does." Kohana replied confidently. "Give her the letter." Hiei said before Kurama could reply, stopping him from saying anything he may regret later. Kurama sighed and took the letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Kohana.

"I don't know what it says, I never read it." He says and Kohana took the letter from him and opened it.

_Kohana, _

_We sure have had some crazy times haven't we? I remember when I first sneaked you out into the garden. After that, you always wanted to have roses in your room. I am sorry that my father never allowed it. I am sorry that I never tried to help you or anything. _

_This is why I wrote this letter, to tell you I am sorry. It has nothing to do with Suki hiring me. Only that I am ashamed that I became an assassin, you deserve more then a friend who kills people for a living. I am sorry that I left without you. I hope that you will be able to be happy. _

_Hopefully it will be with Kurama. I had one of my contacts look him up, he will be able to protect you in a way I never will be able to. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for all the pain my family has caused you. Until then, _

_Ryoichi._

Kohana's eyes started to water as she folded up the letter. Part of her was angry though. 'How dare he think that I blame him?' She thought, but knew it was stupid to be angry. She has no control over how he feels. She held on tightly to the letter, as if she thought that someone would steal it.

"What does it say?" Yusuke asked and Kohana just shrugged her shoulders. "Just that he is sorry." She replied, deciding instantly not to tell them everything he had said in the letter.

"Did he say anything about Suki?" Kurama asked and Kohana nodded her head. "Yeah." They all stood in silence, none of them knew what to say. What broke the silence was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Where is Yukina?" Kohana asked suddenly. "With Genkai." Kuwabara replied and Kohana nodded her head as Suki walking into the living room. When she saw Kohana she froze.

"Kohana, what are you doing here?" She asked, and Hiei's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why wouldn't she be here? She lives here right?" Yusuke asked and Suki glared at him.

"I was just asking a question. No need to act like I am being interrogated. I thought she was at Ryoichi's house." She explained. Outwardly she appeared to be cool and collected, but really she was panicking. "How did you know she was with him?" Yusuke asked and Suki was stumped.

"How was you time at Ryoichi's?" Suki asked and Kohana just stared at him. "Why did you hire him Suki?" Kurama asked and Suki just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly and innocently. "Don't play stupid Suki. At first we didn't believe him, but now it is obvious that you are guilty." Yusuke said and Suki glared at him.

"What do you want? I hired him Is that what you wanted me to say?" She asked and Kurama just looked at her. "We want the truth." He said and she remained silent.

"Why then. Why do you want your own sister dead?" Kurama asked and Suki laughed bitterly. "What else could I do? If you were me, you would have wanted her dead too." She replied.

"I don't understand." Kurama said simply and Suki sobbed dramatically. "You have no idea what it is like for me. Ever since Kohana was born, I have been ignored. Finally I find someone who doesn't ignore me. Someone who didn't even know I had a sister. The Kohana came along and suddenly, I am being ignored again." Suki said.

"Even your friends ignored me. It was fine, I never really liked them" Yusuke glared at Suki. "You hired someone to kill your sister because you were jealous?" Kurama asked and Suki crossed her arms.

"You make it sound so pathetic." She replied. "That's because it is pathetic." Kohana said quietly and Suki glared at her.

"Don't even speak to me Kohana. You have done nothing but ruin my life." Suki said and Kohana just stared at her. "Even if they did pay attention to me for a while, they still care about you. You have Kurama's love." Kohana replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Kohana really didn't know why she was whispering, it was like she couldn't speak any louder if she wanted to. Suki laughed bitterly.

"I have Kurama's love? I think you are mistaken. He loves you. I am not stupid. I see the way you look at each other. You ruined my perfect future. Who cared if his friends like me? It does me no good if Kurama doesn't love me." Suki said, all the while glaring at Kohana murderously. "Actually, we never really like you Suki. We only put up with you because you made Kurama happy." Yusuke said and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Well, he never really made me happy, where it counts." Kurama raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked, even though he knew. Their sex life wasn't all that great at the moment.

"All I mean is that I have been seeking fulfillment elsewhere." She replied casually. "Just so I can know I have this right, you hired Ryoichi to kill Kohana and you have been cheating on Kurama." Yusuke asked slowly and Suki nodded her head.

"Yes." She said and there was a moment of silence. "So what now?" Suki asked.

"Leave." Kurama said. "Never talk to us again. If I see you ever again, I will kill you." He said and Suki glared at Kohana.

"Well congratulations Kohana, first you stole mom and dad, now you have my boyfriend. I hope you are happy. He chose you." She said and walked away. A few seconds later, they heard the door slam shut.

----

'I can't believe it. How could they?' Suki thought to herself as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, all that mattered was getting away. 'How could Kurama chose her? I thought he loved me.' Suki completely forgot about her cheating on him.

"Excuse me Miss, are you by chance Suki Saito?" A very handsome man asked as he stepped in front of Suki. "Do I know you?" She asked rudely and he chuckled softly. If she had been paying attention to him, she would have noticed that beneath that polite exterior, was really a very evil man.

"No, but you do know my brother." He said and stood beside her. He placed his hand on her back a pushed her slightly, so that she would start to walk wit him. "Who is you brother?" She asked, not even noticing that she was walking. He had that affect on people.

"Ryo Hart." He replied smoothly. She would have stopped walking but he had a firm hold on her arm. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, completely ignoring her question. "Oh really?" She asked, as they entered a park.

"Yes, I need you help with Kohana. I want to succeed in where my brother failed." He said and Suki raised her eyebrow. "Here sit down." He said and motioned to a bench. Suki sat down and sighed heavily.

"Now tell me why you left your house so upset." He asked. Suki never thought to ask him how he knew where she lived, or how he knew that she was upset when she left. All she really thought about was how someone was finally paying attention to her. "Kohana has ruined my life again. She stole my boyfriend, and tricked him into thinking he cares about her. I hate her." Suki said and the man nodded his head.

"So will you help me?" He asked and Suki nodded her head. "Of course." She said and the man laughed lightly. It was a very beautiful sound and Suki felt as if she knew this man, and even had a slight crush on him.

"First tell me your name." Suki said and he ignored her. "Please stand right there." He said and pointed to a spot 2 meters away from the bench. Suki looked at him questionably and went to stand where he pointed.

"So Kohana has ruined your life?" He asked and stood across from her. Suki nodded her head. "Did you ever stop to think that you have ruined hers?" He asked and Suki stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Will you truly be happier when she is dead and out of your life for good?" He asked and again Suki nodded her head.

"Will Kohana be happier when you are dead?" Suki stared at him. "I don't understand why you are saying this." She said slowly, and for the first time noticed the katana at his side.

"I suppose we will find out wont we?" He asked and un-sheathed his katana. "Are you scared Suki? Are you scared of death? Or are you scared that you might see your parents?" He asked and before she could answer he drove his katana into her heart and quickly pulled it out, and watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground. He crouched down beside her body and wiped the blood off his katana by using her shirt.

"My name is Tanaka. Thank you for assisting me Suki." He said as he stood up. "Maybe, if you weren't so selfish, you would have lived."


End file.
